Hey, My Lovely Writer!
by MintMojo
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang penulis muda berbakat disatukan dengan Uzumaki Naruto seorang actor ternama yang sedang naik daun dalam sebuah project besar, akankah project besar itu akan berjalan sesuai rencana? Atau malah sebaliknya? [NaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Hey, My Lovely Writer!**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke seorang penulis berbakat berumur 17 tahun yang sedang naik daun. Walaupun umurnya masih terbilang muda dan masih duduk di bangku sekolah jangan pernah sekalipun meremehkan hasil karyanya. Setiap cerita yang ia buat akan selalu menjadi bestseller dan berakhir menjadi sebuah drama di salah satu stasiun televisi bergengsi. Sudah sekitar 22 buku yang ia buat dan 18 diantaranya berhasil dijadikan drama. Entah sudah berapa pundi-pundi uang yang ia dapatkan dari hobinya yang satu ini. Bahkan desas-desusnya ia akan membuat sebuah project layar lebar bersama seorang sutradara ternama dengan actor dan actress terkenal juga tentunya yang akan bermain didalam scenario buatanya.

"Sasukeeee!" Suara cempreng khas wanita terdengar dari lorong sekolah. Mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, dengan sedikit merinding ia berlari dengan cepat kearah kelasnya. Kepopuleranya di dalam bidang tulis-menulis memang luar biasa. Tapi jangan salah, tidak hanya jenius dalam merangkai kata menjadi kalimat. Dari awalnya Sasuke memang sudah terlahir dengan wajah tampan, kulit putih, dan badan yang bagus. Jadi jangan heran jika ia sebetulnya sudah populer dan digandrungi banyak wanita bahkan sebelum menjadi penulis.

"Ck.." Sasuke mengumpat dibawah meja. Menundukan wajahnya seraya gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu masuk kedalam kelas.

"Duh.. Sasuke-kun kemana ya..?" Gadis itu mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan kelas yang kosong dan gelap.

"Kau benar melihatnya masuk kedalam kelas?"

"Aku melihatnya dengan jelas bodoh.. Mana mungkin mataku ini meleset.." Ucap gadis itu seraya menunjuk matanya.

"Ya buktinya saja Sasuke-kun tidak ada disini.."

"Hhh yasudahlah ayo kita kembali ke kelas.." Gadis itu mengandeng lengan temannya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas yang mereka yakini kosong itu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi dua gadis pengganggu itu dengan perlahan Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya dan kembali duduk dibangkunya.

"Sial.. Percuma saja aku datang pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.." Ia risih dengan sikap gadis-gadis disekolahnya yang selalu menempel dan memuja-mujanya layaknya seorang raja. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah ketenangan dan seorang sahabat. Diambang kepopuleranya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempunyai sahabat, Jangankan sahabat teman pun ia tak punya. Ini dikarenakan segerombol gadis yang tak henti memujanya dan juga secara tidak langsung menjauhkan dirinya untuk bergaul dengan siswa-siswa lain di sekolahnya.

Dengan menghela nafas berat Sasuke mengeluarkan buku kosong dan pena kesayangannya. Mencoba menetralisir rasa kesal di hatinya yang menjadi-jadi setiap melihat para gadis disekolahnya. Menetralisir yang dimaksud Sasuke disini adalah dengan menulis beberapa huruf menjadi kata, Menggabungkan kata menjadi kalimat, serta merangkai beberapa kalimat menjadi paragraph. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya melupakan rasa kesal di hatinya adalah dengan menulis.

Setelah dirasakanya kelas mulai ramai dengan cepat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan tulis menulisnya itu dan menutup buku berisikan cerita segar yang berasal dari otak jeniusnya.

"Sasuke kau sedang menulis lagi ya? Penulis berbakat memang berbeda ya hahahaha.." Ejek salah seorang siswa dikelasnya yang diketahui bernama Kiba sang ketua geng dengan gerombolannya yang beranggotakan 3 orang.

"Diam kau pecinta anjing bau! Sasuke-kun itu jenius tidak seperti kalian! para mahluk bodoh!" Gadis bernama Ino ini selalu senantiasa membela Sasuke dari ejekan iri para siswa lain dikelasnya.

"Ya! Dasar bodoh! Piara saja kebodohanmu itu terus menerus dan jadilah orang yang tak berguna selamanya.." Ucap gadis lain membela Sasuke.

"Kalian hanya iri terhadap kesuksesan Sasuke dasar mahluk tak berguna!" Ino melempari kertas kearah Kiba dan diikuti oleh para gadis-gadis lainnya dikelas itu. Kesal karena Sasuke dibela oleh seluruh siswi dikelasnya kiba dan gerombolanya pun memilih untuk keluar kelas dan menuju kantin.

"Jangan diambil hati Sasuke-kun mereka hanya iri dengan prestasi mu.." Ucap Ino mencoba menghibur Sasuke.

"Oh iya.. Tadi pagi aku menonton acara infotainment dan mereka bilang kau akan membuat project besar? Apakah itu benar Sasuke-kun..?" Tanya seorang gadis yang sekarang berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Ketus Sasuke.

"Kami kan hanya ingin tahu Sasuke-kun.." Ucap seorang gadis lainya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah kalian hentikan. Jangan memaksa Sasuke-kun mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin ia katakan..!" Bentak Ino.

Takut karena dibentak oleh Ino para gadis yang Sasuke anggap menyebalkan itu pun menjauh dan kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing. Walaupun terkadang Ino sama menyebalkannya dengan para siswi lainnya tetapi jika disaat-saat seperti ini mungkin Sasuke menyukai Ino 'sedikit' saja.

{•}

Jam menunjukan pukul 15.00 seluruh siswa dan siswi terlihat berhambur keluar meninggalkan penatnya ruangan kelas. Dan juga Sasuke yang terlihat ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah, mengistirahatkan tubuh dan otaknya yang lelah setelah 5 hari belajar ditempat membosankan itu. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa kearah mobilnya yang terparkir manis di lahan parkir sekolahnya. Mobil? Ya, dia sudah 17 tahun Dan lagipula pundi-pundi uang yang ia dapatkan dari kontraknya bersama sebuah stasiun televisi bergengsi menyanggupinya untuk membeli sebuah mobil mewah. wajar saja jika ia mempunyai mobilnya sendiri kan?

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas jok mobil yang bisa dibilang sangat empuk itu. Melemparkan tasnya sembarangan kearah samping dan dengan cekatan ia menyalahkan mobilnya. Mengendarai mobil mewah itu keluar dari lahan parkir sekolah dengan sekejap. Ia tak mau para gadis menumpangi mobil yang ia beli sendiri oleh hasil jerih payahnya dan membuat aroma didalam mobilnya menjadi menyengat karena parfum murahan yang dipakai secara berlebihan oleh para gadis yang menyebalkan itu.

Sekitar 45 menit mengendarai mobil sampailah ia dibasement lahan parkir sebuah apartemen mewah. Semenjak Ayah dan Ibu dan kakaknya Itachi, meninggal dunia dalam sebuah kecelakaan lalulintas 3 tahun lalu, Sasuke tinggal di apartment ini sendirian. Rasa sedih yang mendalam akibat kehilangan orang yang dicintai secara bersamaan membuat Sasuke enggan untuk mengingat-ingat masa kelam itu.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya yang pegal keatas kasur king size miliknya. Meraba meja kecil disebelahnya dan mengambil remote putih yang ia yakini adalah remote ac kamarnya. baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya yang terasa amat berat, kupingya terusik oleh nada nyaring yang berasal dari handphonenya. Dengan berat hati ia bangun dan meninggalkan ranjang empuknya, berjalan dengan malas kearah belakang pintu dimana ia menggantungkan tas sekolahnya yang berisi handphone miliknya itu.

"ada apa Shikamaru..?" Sahut Sasuke kepada seseorang didalam telepon.

"Aku ada didepan apartemenmu buka pintunya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan.." Sahut pria berumur 27 tahun ini, ia adalah editor, manager Sasuke dan juga sahabat terdekat yang dimiliki oleh Itachi. Mereka sudah berteman bahkan sebelum Sasuke lahir. Bahkan Shikamaru pun sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai adiknya sendiri

"Ah merepotkan sekali.." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hey itu kata-kataku!" Protes Shikamaru.

Sasuke menjauhkan handphonenya dan melemparnya kearah sofa, membuka pintu depan apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk masuk kedalam apartement mewah miliknya.

"Kenapa wajahmu menekuk begitu..?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Bukanya merespon pertanyaan Shikamaru, Sasuke memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa empuk itu.

"Mau apa kau kesini..?"

"Ini soal project layar lebarmu mu dengan sutradara Kakashi.." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ia memintamu untuk segera membuat skenarionya.." Shikamaru terlihat sangat bersungut-sungut.

"Deadlinenya..?" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Kau punya waktu 2 minggu.." Shikamaru terlihat menyandarkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu. Membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam perbincangan yang tergolong serius itu.

"Hn.." Sahut Sasuke.

"Ck. Merepotkan sekali.. Bisa tidak kau memberikanku jawaban yang benar Sasuke..?"

"Ya.. Ya.. Baiklah, Terserah kau saja.." Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali saat skenariomu selesai. Ingat Sasuke lebih cepat lebih baik. Dan jangan mengecewakan editormu ini.." Shikamaru melempar sebungkus permen rasa tomat kearah Sasuke seraya meninggalkan apartment mewah itu.

Sasuke mengambil sebungkus permen itu dan memakannya. Walaupun ia tidak menyukai manis, permen tomat ini adalah pengecualian untuk lidahnya.

Dengan langkah santai ia menuju kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya, menulis skenario yang sudah ia janjikan kepada Shikamaru dan Kakashi.

Jemari putihnya sangat lihai berada diatas keyboard hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit pucatnya itu. Sekitar 3 jam mengetik Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Melemaskan lehernya yang terasa kaku dan jemarinya yang pegal. Walaupun ia mempunyai waktu yang cukup banyak untuk mengerjakan skenario itu, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaanya. Lebih cepat lebih baik, itu moto yang selama ini menjadi panutan Sasuke.

Setelah dirasa cukup ia kembali mengerjakan skenario tersebut. Dengan mulut yang tak henti mengunyah permen tomat pemberian Shikamaru kegiatan mengetiknya ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan membuatnya lupa Pada waktu.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 02.00AM Sasuke mematikan laptopnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyegarkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa lelah dan membersihkannya dari debu serta keringat menempel. Seusai mandi barulah Sasuke pergi tidur. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya tertidur pulas. Cukup beberapa menit saja cukup untuk membuat Sasuke terbuai oleh mimpi indahnya.

{•}

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya. Hari ini hari sabtu sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot pergi kesekolah di pagi buta. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam ia berjalan menuju dapur dengan hati-hati. mengambil segelas juice tomat segar dan roti untuk sarapannya pagi ini. Seusai sarapan ia kembali kekamarnya dan melanjutkan skenarionya. Ia menginginkan pekerjaanya ini selesai dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari 3 hari saja, karena ia tak mau sekolahnya terganggu oleh pekerjaanya ini. Apapun yang terjadi sekolah tetaplah nomer 1 bagi Sasuke.

Sedang asyik mengetik tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasukeeee..."

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini..? Dan mau apa kau..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pertama, kau tidak mengunci pintunya. Kedua, aku mempunyai berita baru untukmu.." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya dan duduk di kasur Sasuke.

"Hn.. Sepertinya aku lupa mengunci pintu.." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Mengunci pintu memang merepotkan.." Shikamaru memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa berita barunya..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Jadi begini. Setelah skenariomu selesai, Kakashi memintaku untuk membawamu bertemu denganya dan juga bertemu actor serta actress yang akan bermain dalam skenariomu itu. Karena ini pertemuan resmi akau harus bersikap sopan dan memakai baju formal.." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Hn.."

"Kau mengerti tidak Sasuke..?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku mengerti.." Jelas Sasuke seraya kembali melanjutkan skenarionya.

"Kira-kira.. Pekerjaan mu itu, kapan akan selesainya..?" Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke dan menatap layar laptop tersebut.

"Sepertinya hari minggu.." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Bagus! Itu yang kusuka darimu! Baiklah lanjutkan lagi pekerjaanmu. Hari minggu sore aku akan mengunjungimu dan malamnya kita akan bertemu kakashi. Kalau begitu aku pamit dahulu.. Jaa Sasuke.." Shikamaru melambaikan tanganya seraya meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn.. Terserahmu saja.." Ucap Sasuke tidak peduli. "Jangan lupa mengunci pintunya Sasuke!" Teriak Shikamaru dari pintu depan.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Shikamaru.

{•}

Sasuke terlihat sedang terlelap diatas meja kerjanya dengan laptop yang masih menyalah. Sepertinya ia sudah menyelesaikan skenarionya di hari minggu sore yang cerah ini. Dan mungkin karena sangat kelelahan, sampai-sampai ia tertidur diatas meja kerjanya.

"Sasuke..Sasuke.." Merasa namanya dipanggil dan pipinya disentuh oleh sebuah tangan dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mengumpulkan nyawanya dan mengedarkan matamya kesekitar ruangan. Menemukan pria dengan rambut seperti bentuk nanas yang ia yakini adalah editornya yaitu Shikamaru

"Hn..?"

"Lebih baik kau mandi. Biar aku saja yang mengeprint skenario ini. Jangan lupa pakai baju formal. Dan cepatlah kita hanya memiliki waktu 2 jam.." Perintah Shikamaru.

Menyetujui perintah Shikamaru dengan segera Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian Sasuke sudah siap dengan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Wajah putihnya yang segar, dan parfumnya mintnya favoritenya membuat Sasuke terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Kau sudah selesai..?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hn.."

"Aku sudah mengeprint skenarionya, semuanya ada di dalam map biru tua ini. Dan tadi aku kesini tidak membawa mobil, jadi aku menumpang mobilmu saja ya.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya memberikan Sasuke sebuah map biru tua berisikan skenario yang baru saja diprint.

"Ck. Merepotkan saja.." Ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Hey itu trademark ku..!" Protes Shikamaru seraya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke seraya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau yakin akan menyetir? Sepertinya ini bukan ide yang bagus Sasuke, sepertinya kau kurang tidur.." Shikamaru berdiri disebelah pintu masuk mobil mewah kepunyaan Sasuke.

"Kau meremehkanku..?" Sasuke merogoh saku kanannya. Mengambil sebuah kunci dan menghidupkan mobil mewah tersebut.

"Hanya mengkhawatirkan.. Aku tidak mau jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu. Itachi pasti akan membunuhku.." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Itachi sudah mati.." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Cepatlah masuk atau akan kutinggalkan kau.." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Shikamaru.

Dengan begitupun Sasuke dan Shikamaru meninggalkan basement apartment tempat tinggalnya. Menuju kesebuah restoran mahal untuk bertemu dengan Kakashi sang sutradara yang akan menggarap cerita buatanya menjadi sebuah film layar lebar.

{•}

Sekitar 1 jam menyetir sampailah Sasuke dan Shikamaru kesebuah restoran mewah berbintang 5.

"Ingat Sasuke. Bersikaplah sopan.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menepuk-nepukan tangannya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Hn.." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru.

"Silahkan masuk. Kakashi sudah menunggumu.." Ucap seorang pelayan wanita dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya seraya membukakan pintu ruangan dimana kakashi sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

"Terimakasih.." Shikamaru membalas senyuman manis pelayan wanita tersebut yang saat ini tengah tersipu malu.

"Silahkan duduk.." Ucap Kakashi mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk.

"Maaf kami membuat anda lama menunggu.." Shikamaru membungkukan badanya dan duduk disalah satu kursi.

"Ah..Tidak, Aku tidak menunggu selama itu.." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ini skenario yang telah kami janjikan.." Shikamaru menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru tua kepada Kakashi.

"Aku sangat kagum padamu Sasuke.." Ucap Kakashi seraya mengecek lembar demi lembar skenario yang baru saja diprint itu.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ah.. Maaf jika Sasuke berprilaku sedikit tidak sopan.." Shikamaru membungkuk-bungkukan badanya.

"Hahahaha tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku mengerti. Sasuke ini masih muda tidak apa-apa.." Kakashi tertawa seraya menutup map biru itu, dan menjentikan jarinya kearah pelayan. Mengerti maksud dari Kakashi, beberapa pelayan segera memasuki ruangan dengan membawa hidangan-hidangan terlezat yang dibuat oleh chef terbaik di resto mereka.

"Inti dari pertemuan kita malam ini adalah, aku ingin memperkenalkan beberapa orang yang akan bermain di film kita ini.." Kakashi menyesap seteguk wine berkualitas tinggi dari gelasnya.

"Lalu, Dimana orang-orang itu..?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti.

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban dari sang sutradara ruangan yang sebelumnya sunyi itu, mendadak dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang yang sedang naik daun.

"Hey minggir! Kau menginjak kakiku!" Hyuuga Neji, pria tampan berumur 24 tahun dengan ciri khas rambut hitamnya yang lebat dan indah. tak hanya berbakat dalam beracting Neji juga mahir dalam bidang beladiri.

"Oops.. Maaf.." Haruno Sakura, wanita cantik berumur 22 tahun ini mempunyai bakat di bidang menyanyi dan beracting. rambutnya yang berwana pink sering kali membuat dirinya mendapat julukan gadis permen karet.

"N-Neji kau tidak perlu membentak Sakura seperti itu.." Hyuuga Hinata, wanita imut berumur 20 tahun ini adalah adik dari Neji, bakatnya dalam bidang beracting tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"HAHAHAHA..!" Uzumaki Naruto. Pria tampan berumur 24 tahun dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, badan tinggi dan tegap, serta kulit tan sexy miliknya ini sering kali dijuluki seorang playboy. Walaupun begitu ia adalah seorang bintang yang berbakat dan sedang naik daun. Bagaimana tidak? fansnya berasal dari kalangan atas sampai bawah, wanita dan pria, bahkan anak kecil dan lansia pun mengidolakan Naruto.

Butuh usaha keras bagi Kakashi untuk membuat Naruto mensetujui kontrak kerja bersamanya. Bagaimana tidak? Jadwal padat, dan tawaran bermain film disana-sini dengan bayaran yang tak tanggung-tanggung, membuat Naruto terkadang harus menolak tawaran menggiurkan itu dengan alasan ia butuh istirahat.

"DIAM...! Dan duduklah.." bentak Kakashi dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"B-baiklah.."

"I-Iya.."

"M-mafkan kami.."

"M-mengagetkan saja.."

Neji, Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto dengan cepat duduk di kursi mereka yang sudah disiapkan sedari tadi.

"Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Hinata. Kenalkan ini Sasuke, dia yang membuat skenario untuk film kita kali ini. dan ini Shikamaru editornya.." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku Neji.. Senang bertemu dengamu.." Ucap Neji seraya menjabat tangan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Aku Sakura.. Dan kau sangat tampan. Berapa umurmu? Apakah kau masih single? Aku mendengar desas-desus jika kau masih duduk dibangku sekolah. Apakah itu benar..?" Tanya Sakura panjang lebar.

"Sakura.. Ini bisnis, bukan ajang cari jodoh.." Ejek Naruto yang dibalas tinju oleh Sakura.

"A-aku Hinata. Salam kenal.." Ucap Hinata dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kurasa kau sudah tau siapa aku kan cantik..?" Ucap Naruto seraya mengedipkan matanya dengan genit ke arah Sasuke.

"Dobe.. Aku ini laki-laki.." Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tahu.. Hanya saja wajahmu seperti wanita. Lihatlah kulitmu yang putih mulus itu, sangat kontras dengan rambut mu yang hitam dan bibirmu yang berwarna pink kemerahan. Apakah kau memakai lipstik teme..?" Naruto mengambil segelas orange juice yang terletak di mejanya dan meminumnya.

"Kau.." Geram Sasuke.

"Sasuke hentikan.." Ucap Shikamaru.

Tak mau membuat suasana menjadi awkward Sakura, Neji dan Hinata segera berbasa-basi mengenai kontrak kerja mereka.

"Jadi butuh berapa lama untuk menyelesaikan semua ini Kakashi..?" Tanya Neji.

"Mungkin sekitar 2 bulan.." Jawab Kakashi.

"Apakah Sasuke akan selalu bersama kita..?" Tanya Sakura dengan melirik kearah Sasuke dengan centil.

"Ya itu semua terserah kepada Sasuke.." Kakashi kembali menyesap wine digelasnya.

"J-jadi, kapan kita bisa memulai syutingnya..?" Tanya Hinata seraya mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya.

"Minggu depan.." Jawab Kakashi santai.

Tak mau kalah dari rekan-rekan kerjanya, Naruto pun membuka mulutnya.

"Kakashi.." Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa..?"

"Aku mempunyai satu permintaan.." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa..?" Tanya Kakashi seraya menaruh gelas wine yang sedari tadi digenggam tanganya.

"Aku mau.. Penulis berbakat kita yang satu ini selalu berada didalam lokasi syuting.." Naruto memandang kearah Sasuke dan memberikan seringai khasnya kepada pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini.

"A-apa..? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa dobe.." Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak mau syuting. Mudah bukan teme..?" Naruto kembali meneguk orang juicenya.

"Sasuke, kau tahu kan betapa susahnya Kakashi mendapatkan kontrak kerja sama dengan Naruto..?" Shikamaru berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Shikamaru.. Aku harus sekolah kau ingat..?!" Protes Sasuke. Ia tidak mau jika pekerjaanya mengganggu sekolahnya dan membuat nilainya jelek.

"Tidak perlu membolos teme.. Kau cukup datang ke lokasi syuting setelah sekolahmu usai. Bagaimana..?" Tawar Naruto dengan seringai yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tolong kau pertimbangkan lagi Sasuke.." Ucap Kakashi.

Tidak mau mengecewakan Kakashi dan Shikamaru, Sasuke pun memilih untuk menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sekolahku usai pukul 15.00 mungkin aku akan sampai kelokasi syuting sekitar pukul 16.30" jelas Sasuke.

"Huh? Butuh waktu yang lumayan banyak.." Naruto memincingkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

"Aku butuh waktu sebentar untuk kehidupan pribadiku dobe.. Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Kita batalkan saja semua kontraknya!" Sasuke sangat emosi. Terlihat dari nada suaranya yang meninggi dan tanganya yang terkepal. Pria pirang sombong dan angkuh ini membuatnya kesal. Ia muak harus menuruti semua permintaan artis sombong yang sedang naik daun ini.

"Sasuke..!" Bentak Shikamaru.

"Sasuke kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu aku hanya bercanda.. Aku tidak masalah jika kau kelokasi syuting pukul berapapun. Yang jelas kau harus tetap datang kelokasi syuting setiap hari.." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat terbawa oleh emosi.

"Iya Sasuke maafkan Naruto ya.. Sifatnya memang masih seperti anak-anak, Padahal umurnya sudah tua.." Ucap Sakura seraya menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Ouch! Berhenti menjitak kepalaku permen karet!" Protes Naruto.

"Kau yang seharusnya mengaca! Lihatlah rambut dan kelakuan norak mu itu! Minta maaflah kepada Sasuke.." Perintah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto dengan sangat pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

"Minta maaflah yang benar Naruto..!" Bentak Sakura.

"Baiklah. Baiklah.. Baiklah! Aku minta maaf Sasuke" ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

"Apakah kau memaafkan si bodoh pirang ini Sasuke..?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Maaf..?" Sakura tidak mengerti maksud dari gumaman Sasuke.

"Ah.. Maksud Sasuke adalah iya. Dia memaafkan Naruto.." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Baiklah kuputuskan permasalahan ini selesai dan bisakah kita kembali ke inti persoalan kita yang sebelumnya tertunda..?" Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Dengan begitupun mereka kembali berbincang mengenai project besar ini. Dan diakhiri oleh makan malam bersama.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, Shikamaru, kita bertemu lagi minggu depan.." Ucap Kakashi seraya menjabat tangan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Bye Sasuke.. Bye Shikamaru.." Ucap Neji.

"Bye Sasuke tampan dan Shikamaru yang tampan juga tentunya.." Ucap Sakura seraya mengedipkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke dan Shikamaru.." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ingat aku menunggu kedatanganmu cantik.." Naruto melambaikan tanganya kearah Sasuke dan dibalas dengan death-glare khas Uchiha itu.

"Wow, seram sekali aku takut.." Goda Naruto.

Belum sempat meninju si pirang yang membuatnya mendidih ini tanganya sudah ditarik oleh Shikamaru.

"Kami duluan ya.." Teriak Shikamaru seraya meninggalkan ruangan resto mewah itu dengan Sasuke.

{•}

"Sudahlah Sasuke jangan diambil hati.. Wajar saja jika Naruto bersikap seperti itu kan..?" Hibur Shikamaru.

"Konsentrasi saja menyetir. Tak perlu menghiburku.."

Saat ini Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mood Sasuke yang awalnya sudah hancur karena tingkah Naruto harus ditambah hancur lagi dengan Shikamaru yang secara tiba-tiba menarik tanganya, sebelum meninju wajah pirang bodoh itu.

Ia tahu jika Shikamaru melakukan itu atas dasar ke profesionalan dalam dunia bisnis. Hanya saja, ia tetap ingin meninju wajah Naruto yang membuatnya muak itu.

"Aku akan turun disini. Aku mempunyai janji dengan seseorang. Kau masih bisa menyetir kan..?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya menepikan mobil milik Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jangan pernah meremehkanku.." Sasuke membuka safetybeltnya dan pindah ke kursi pengemudi.

"Baiklah hati-hati.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Hn.." Dengan secepat kilat mobil mewah milik Sasuke itu pun menghilang dari pandangan Shikamaru.

30 menit kemudian pun sampailah Sasuke di apartemen kesayanganya ini. Lelah yang menggelayuti tubuhnya sedari tadi memaksanya untuk segera menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur, memejamkan matanya yang terasa amat berat dan melemaskan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sasuke terhanyut oleh kantuknya yang amat berat, bahkan dalam beberapa menit saja ia sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**

* * *

Terimakasih atas saran dan masukanya, cerita sudah di-edit ulang dan semoga jadi mangkin banyak juga yang baca ya hahaha #Ngarepdotcom :P

salam : RottenCytus


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Hey, My Lovely Writer! **

**•**

**By: RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu. Tak terasa 7 hari sudah terlewati begitu cepat. dan itu berarti, mulai hari ini, setiap hari selama 2 bulan berturut-turut Sasuke harus mengunjungi lokasi syuting seusai pulang sekolah atas dasar permintaan si pirang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Sasuke kau kenapa..? Wajahmu terlihat begitu emosi.." Tanya Ino.

"Bukan urusanmu.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Umm.. Apakah sepulang sekolah kau mempunyai waktu luang..?" Tanya Ino yang saat ini terlihat sangat gugup. Terbukti dari tanganya yang tak henti mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tidak.." jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. Umm.. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kantin, Apa kau mau menitip sesuatu..?"

Sasuke tak merespon pertanyaan gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini.

"B-baiklah.. Jaa Sasuke.." Ucap Ino seraya melambaikan tanganya.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. meskipun ia selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli, gadis-gadis disekolahnya tetap mengerjarnya bahkan masih memuja-mujanya sampai detik ini juga.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam berlalu. tak terasa alarm sekolah sudah berbunyi. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju kearah mobilnya. mengendarai mobil berwarna hitam itu menuju ke apartemen miliknya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meluncur kearah kamar mandi. Menyegarkan tubuhnya yang lelah, mengganti seragamnya dengan baju casual berwarna biru tua dan jeans hitam. tak lupa ia menyemprotkan parfum favoritenya yang beraroma mint segar.

Ah.. Betapa sempurnanya mahluk ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini. Wajar saja jika semua wanita bahkan pria mengagumi dan memuja-mujanya.

{•}

"CUT..! Sakura istirahatlah.." Teriak Kakashi.

"Ah.. Sial panas sekali.." Keluh Sakura seraya meneguk cairan isotonik dari botolnya.

"Naruto, scene 7.." Perintah Kakashi.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sasuke pak Sutradara.." Ucap Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati alunan musik dari earphonenya.

"Ck. Dasar artis naik daun.." Sindir Kakashi.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita istirahat 30 menit..!" Teriak Kakashi.

7 scene digapai dalam beberapa jam saja benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa bukan? Ya, begitulah jika kau bekerja sama dengan para actor dan actress profesional. Meskipun terkadang tingkah mereka menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan. But, hey.. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna bukan..?

"Kyaa! Sasuke datanggg!" Teriak Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Naruto segera melepas earphone yang menyumbat telinganya.

"Tidak, aku berbohong" Ucap Sakura santai.

"Dasar permen karet.." Sakura menghiraukan ejekan Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan Neji yang sedang berbicang tak jauh dari tempat dimana Naruto duduk.

"Kurasa ada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta disini.." Goda Sakura.

"siapa..?" Melihat wajah Naruto dipenuhi rasa penasaran membuat Sakura, Neji, dan Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kalian..?" Naruto memandangi satu persatu temannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku bingung kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi actor terkenal.." Sakura kembali meneguk cairan isotonik favoritnya.

"N-naruto-kun hanya tidak peka saja Sakura.." Ucap Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu banyak menghafal skenario Naruto, sehingga otakmu melemah.." Goda Neji

"Ah bersik..!" Kesal karena dihujani ejekan, dengan wajah masam Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan dirinya diatas kursi.

{•}

"Hey Sasuke.. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang.." Ucap Sakura.

"Diamlah Sakura. Kau pikir aku akan termakan kebohonganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

"Sepertinya Naruto tidak percaya kau ada disini Sasuke, lebih baik kau kembali saja kerumahmu dan beristirahat" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, terserah kau saja.."

Tunggu dulu, Naruto mengenali suara ini. Suara khas milik seseorang yang sejak kemarin menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau sudah datang? Kupikir Sakura berbohong lagi.." Ucap Naruto seraya bangun dari kursi miliknya.

"Dasar mahluk pirang aneh.." Sakura melontarkan ejekanya seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Aku akan pergi untuk membeli rokok sebentar.." Bohong Neji.

"Bukankah kau tidak merokok Neji..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maksudku, permen.. Kalau begitu aku permisi, jaa.." Ucap Neji seraya melambaikan tanganya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka..?" Entah karena bodoh atau terlalu banyak menghafal skenario, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari tingkah laku aneh teman-temannya semenjak pria pucat ini datang.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah aneh teman-temanya Naruto mencoba berbasa-basi dengan pria berambut hitam didepanya ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai khas miliknya.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Biru tua sangat cocok untukmu teme, kau terlihat sempurna. " Pujian yang dilontarkan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit nervous.

"Dan..."

Semangkin lama Naruto menatap Sasuke, semangkin besar juga keinginannya untuk mengenal lebih jauh pemuda dihadapanya ini.

"Aku menyukaimu.." Dengan lancarnya kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Huh..?"

"Aku suka kulit, rambut, dan matamu.." Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan lekat.

"A-Apa maksudmu dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Siapa yang sanggup menahan tatapan milik Naruto? Bahkan seorang Uchiha pun dibuat merona oleh tatapan maut itu.

"Kulit, rambut, dan matamu sangat bertolak belakang denganku.." Ucap Naruto seraya menyentuh rambut Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dobe..!" Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan bersikap normal layaknya seorang Uchiha pada umumnya, namun usahanya sia-sia saat Naruto dengan cepat mendekat kearah tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu lebih dekat.." Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

"M-Mau apa kau..?"

"Hm..?" Naruto tersenyum seraya mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir Sasuke.

5 centi, 4 centi, 3 centi, 2 centi, 1 centi...

"Pfftt.." Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku akan menciummu..?" Ucap Naruto seraya menahan tawanya.

"Apakah actingku terasa sangat nyata..? Oh ayolah aku ini seorang actor teme.. Kau tahu itu kan..?" Goda Naruto dengan seringai khas miliknya.

Cukup sudah Sasuke bersabar dan menahan diri sejak kemarin. Actor sombong nan menyebalkan yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya muak. ia sudah menyetujui permintaan Naruto, bahkan harus kehilangan waktu istirahatnya yang amat berharga hanya untuk permintaan si rambut pirang norak itu.

Tak pikir panjang lagi, dengan secepat kilat Sasuke melayangkan bogem mentahnya kearah pipi kanan Naruto, membuat pria berambut pirang norak itu tersungkur, dengan wajah tampanya menghadap tanah.

"Jangan harap aku mau bekerja sama denganmu lagi brengsek!" Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke mengendarai mobil miliknya dan kembali ke apartemennya.

{•}

Sudah seminggu lamanya Sasuke tak lagi menampakan dirinya didepan Naruto. Dengan menghela nafas berat Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk mahal buatan eropa. Ia tidak tahu jika acting jahilnya bisa membuat Sasuke marah, bahkan sampai meninju wajah tampanya.

"Ouch.." Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang masih sedikit bengkak.

Pukulan Sasuke yang lumayan keras membuat pipi kanannya memar. Dengan wajah memar seperti itu, Naruto terpaksa harus menggunakan makeup tebal yang mengganggu disetiap scene yang melibatkan dirinya.

Sedang asik bersantai diatas kasur empuk miliknya tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Me-mengagetkan saja.." Ucap Naruto seraya memegang dadanya.

"Naruto-sama.. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu anda" ucap seorang kepala pelayan wanita bernama Tsunade.

"Huh? Siapa..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jika tidak salah, namanya tuan Shikamaru.." Jelas Tsunade dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Shikamaru? Ah, baiklah." perintah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Naruto-sama.." Tsunade membungkukan badanya seraya keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Shikamaru? Mau apa dia datang kesini..?" Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumah mewah miliknya.

"Yo, Naruto.." Sapa Shikamaru.

"Yo, Shikamaru.." Balas Naruto seraya duduk di salah satu sofa mahal miliknya.

"Bagaimana keadaan wajahmu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Pekerjaanya sebagai manager dan juga editor Sasuke, terkadang membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab dengan semua hal yang menyangkut pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Sudah lebih baik.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampanya.

"Aku sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai adikku sendiri. Karena itu, hari ini aku meminta maaf padamu atas nama Sasuke.." ucap Shikamaru.

"I-itu.. akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke dan aku tidak tahu dimana rumah atau sekolahnya.." Naruto tersenyum seraya menggaruk kepalanya grogi.

"Dan, uh.. Apakah Sasuke masih marah padaku..?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja Ia sangat marah padamu.." Jelas Shikamaru santai.

"Begitu rupanya.." Ada raut sedih diwajah Naruto saat mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto, kau tahu? Sasuke itu sangat mencintai tomat lebih dari apapun.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari sofa empuk buatan eropa milik Naruto.

"Tomat..?"

"Yep, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.." Shikamaru tersenyum seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

{•}

"Tomat.. Tomat.. Tomat.. Tomat.. Tomat.."

Buah merah bulat yang kaya akan vit.c ini terus berputar-putar dikepala Naruto sejak tadi siang. Lebih tepatnya saat Shikamaru memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke menyukai buah merah itu lebih dari apapun.

"LALU KENAPA JIKA SASUKE MENYUKAI TOMAT?!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya seraya berguling-guling di kasur empuk miliknya.

Kesal karena tidak mengerti apa maksud Shikamaru, dengan wajah lesu Naruto berjalan kearah dapur. Membuka lemari pendingin besar 2 pintu miliknya dan mengambil beberapa buah jeruk favoritenya.

Buah kuning bulat yang kaya akan vit.c itu mengingatkan Naruto dengan buat tomat yang sedari siang membuatnya kesal.

"Membuatku tidak nafsu saja.." Naruto meletakan jeruk segar itu kembali kedalam lemari pendingin.

"Naruto-sama.. Apakah kau merasa tidak enak badan..?" Tanya Tsunade seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Tidak Tsunade , aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, buah jeruk ini mengingatkanku pada tomat.." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Tomat? Lalu kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku membenci buah merah itu karena seseorang.." Naruto mengobrak abrik lemari dapurnya. Mencari beberapa snack lezat dan beberapa minuman bersoda.

Tsunade tersenyum seraya berjalan kearah lemari pendingin berpintu 2 tersebut. Mengambil sekotak ice cream beku dari dalam freezer, dan menyajikanya didalam gelas putih cantik.

"Silahkan Naruto-sama" Tsunade menyerahkan segelas penuh ice cream rasa jeruk kesukaan Naruto.

"Terimakasih Tsunade..!" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Pelayan setianya yang satu ini memang selalu mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan Naruto.

Dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampanya, Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menikmati ice cream jeruk berpenampilan cantik didalam genggaman tanganya ini.

"Ah lezatnya.." Naruto kembali menyendok ice cream itu hingga habis tak tersisa.

Setidaknya, ice cream lezat berperisa jeruk ini tidak membuatnya mengingat buah merah bulat bernama tomat yang sangat ia benci itu. Dan lagi ice cream berperisa jeruk favoritenya ini membuat suasana hatinya menjadi senang.

Tunggu dulu..

Senang..?

Ah.. Sekarang Naruto mengerti maksud perkataan Shikamaru tadi siang.

"Terima kasih Shikamaruuuu!" Dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto melompat-lompat diatas kasurnya seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Hey, My Lovely Writer!**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

"Hm.. Tidak terlalu buruk" ucap Naruto seraya berkaca didalam mobil sport berwarna orange miliknya.

Jaket, kacamata hitam, topi, dsebuah scarf. Lihatlah penampilan stalker ala Naruto sang superstar yang satu ini. Statusnya sebagai seorang actor terkenal mengharuskannya untuk berdadan ala stalker kerap kali ia ingin mengunjungi sebuah Mall.

Mall?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto disebuah Mall?

—

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ucap seorang gadis muda dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apakah kau menjual ice cream rasa tomat?" Tanya Naruto.

"Maaf kami tidak punya tuan.."

"Ah, baiklah.." Ucap Naruto.

—

"Silahkan.." Kali ini seorang pria berbadan gempal.

"Kau menjual ice cream rasa tomat?"

"Huh?" Sang pria memincingkan matanya.

"Tidak ada ya?" ucap Naruto lesu seraya meninggalkan toko tersebut.

—

"Selamat siang tuan. Hari ini kami memiliki promo beli 2 cup gratis 1 cup. Promo special ini hanya berlaku untuk hari ini saja tuan jadi silahkan dibeli.." Ucap gadis cantik berdada besar yang sepertinya sangat lihai dalam mempromosikan item yang ia jual.

"Uh.. Ice cream tomat?"

"Pintu keluarnya ada disebelah sana tuan.." Ucap gadis itu langsung pada inti.

"B-baiklah.."

—

Sudah 3 toko ia jelajahi dan tak ada satupun toko yang menjual ice cream berperisa tomat. Dengan menghela nafas berat ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah kedai kopi favoritenya di Konoha Mall.

"Cafe au lait.."

"Silahkan tuan.." Ucap Tenten, seorang pelayan wanita kenalan Naruto di kedai ini seraya memberikan secangkir kopi favoritenya.

"Ambil saja kembalianya.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengeluarkan selembar uangnya. Sepertinya penampilan ala stalker ini benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti orang asing. Bahkan Tenten pun tidak menyadari jika orang berpenampilan aneh ini adalah Naruto.

"T-Terima kasih banyak tuan!" Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan kearah sebuah kursi yang baru saja ditinggali oleh pelanggan sebelumnya.

Dengan wajah lesu Naruto menghempaskan dirinya keatas kursi berwarna coklat kehitaman khas kopi. Ia sudah mendatangi seluruh toko ice cream di Konoha Mall dan tidak ada satupun dari toko tersebut yang memproduksi atau membuat ice cream tomat.

"Permisi tuan.." Tenten berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ada apa..?" Sahut Naruto seraya meletakan cangkir kopinya.

"Maaf, tetapi sepertinya anda sedang dalam masalah ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tenten berniat membalas kebaikan Naruto yang sudah memberinya uang tip berjumlah tak tanggung-tangggung ini.

"Tenten, ini aku.."

"Uh, maaf apakah tuan mengenalku..?" Tanya Tenten.

Naruto melepas kacamatanya. Memamerkan mata biru dan wajah tampan miliknya.

"NA-NARUTO-SAMA" teriak Tenten.

"Ssttt hey! Pelankan suaramu!" Protes Naruto seraya kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Tenten menundukan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah tak apa.." Sahut Naruto lesu.

"J-jadi.. Um.. Ada yang bisa kubantu Naruto-sama?"

"Permasalahanku sedikit rumit dan aneh. Kau pasti akan tertawa saat mendengarnya.." Naruto kembali menyesap kopi nikmat dari cangkirnya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan tertawa Naruto-sama.." Ucap Tenten.

"Janji?" Naruto melirik kearah Tenten.

"Aku berjanji.." Tenten tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Ice cream tomat.."

"Ice cream.. Tomat?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hm.." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin membeli ice cream tomat?"

"Ya, bukan untukku tetapi untuk seseorang.." Jelas Naruto.

"Seseorang special?" Tebak Tenten.

"H-Huh? A-Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Hm.. Seorang actor ternama sepertimu berpenampilan seperti stalker, mengunjungi sebuah Mall sendirian hanya untuk membeli ice cream berperisa tomat yang sudah pasti tidak ada di pasaran.." Jelas Tenten.

"K-kau.." Geram Naruto dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membuatnya saja Naruto-sama..? Bukankah dengan cara seperti itu lebih mudah dan lebih special..?" Usul Tenten.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak.." Ucap Naruto lesu.

"Oh ayolah, kau kan seorang actor ternama dengan uang yang berlimpah. Kau bisa menyewa seorang koki dari luar negri untuk membantumu membuatnya.."

"Aku tidak tahu Tenten. Sepertinya ini bukan ide yang bagus. Dan lagipula, sepertinya ice cream dengan rasa tomat, membayangkanya saja aku sudah ingin muntah" Naruto mengedikan bahunya.

"Hm.. Apakah tidak ada hal lain selain tomat..?" Tanya Tenten.

"Hal lain..?"

"Ya.. Seperti misalnya apa yang menjadi ciri khas dari seseorang itu saat kau bertemu denganya.." Jelas Tenten.

Ciri khas dari Sasuke...

Apa ciri khas Sasuke..?

Ah..!

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya sejak tadi.

"Ciri khas! Tenten! Kau jenius! Terima kasih!" Naruto memeluk Tenten dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto-sama.." Wajah Tenten bersemu merah. Mimpi apa ia semalam sehingga saat ini tubuhnya didekap erat oleh actor tampan berbakat bernama Naruto.

"Bye Tenten!" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai khasnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Tenten yang masih tersipu malu.

{•}

"Sasuke-kuuuunnnnn..." Ucap seorang gadis dikelasnya dengan nada manjanya seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku membuatkan bekal untukmu, Silahkan dimakan.." Ucap gadis manja itu seraya memberikan sebuah kotak makan berwarna pink kearah Sasuke.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke tak peduli.

"Um.. Kau tidak memakanya..?"

Sasuke tak merespon dan kembali menulis novel terbarunya.

"Sesuap saja..?" Mohon gadis manja itu.

"Berisik.."

"Sasuke-kun kau sangat kejam.." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat seraya menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..? Kau mau kemana..?! H-hey! Sa-Sasuke..!" Teriak gadis manja itu.

Kesal karena kegiatanya terusik. Dengan cepat Sasuke meninggalkan ruang kelas dan menuju ketempat favoritenya yang sunyi dan sepi, yaitu ruang musik. Disinilah satu-satunya tempat Sasuke merasa nyaman. Sunyi, sepi, tenang, dan yang terpenting adalah tidak ada gadis-gadis menyebalkan yang akan mengganggu kegiatannya. Dengan santai Sasuke duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada dekat dengan sebuah piano besar berwarna putih.

Saat sedang asik menuangkan imajinasinya kedalam lembar kertas...

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"KYAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ck.." Decak Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir, ini adalah ruangan musik. Ruangan yang letaknya sangat jauh dari ruang kelas dan juga sangat jauh dari koridor sekolah. Lalu ada apa ini? Kenapa ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan gadis-gadis pengganggu disekolahnya?

-BRAAK-

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang musik dengan keras. Ia melangkah keluar dan mengecek apa yang membuat gadis-gadis itu berteriak dan membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"OH MY GOD!"

"AKU PASTI BERMIMPI!"

Lagi..

"TERIMAKASIH KAMI-SAMAAA!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Lagi..

"LIHAT!"

"SHITTTT!"

dan lagi..

"KYAAA!"

"APA YANG IA LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Teriakan tak henti terus terdengar dari koridor sekolah dekat kelasnya. Semangkin keras teriakan yang ia dengar, semangkin besar juga rasa penasaran yang mengantuinya.

Sedikit lagi, Hanya perlu beberapa langkah saja dan ia akan menemukan sumber suara bising itu.

4 langakah.. 3 langkah.. 2 langkah...

"Perfect timing.." Ucap seseorang seraya menggenggam tanganya dan menyeret pria berkulit pucat itu.

"KYAAA!"

"KAMERA?! DIMANA KAMERAKU..?!"

"DIA!"

"ITU..!"

"NARUTOOOO-SAMAAAAA!

"KEJARRRR!"

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Teriak Sasuke seraya ditarik oleh seseorang didepanya.

"Ini aku! Naruto!" Teriak Naruto seraya melepaskan topi dan kacamatanya.

"D-dobe.. Apa yang ka-"

"Kumohon! Sembunyikan aku..! Dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya..!" Potong Naruto.

"Ikut aku.." Sasuke berlari diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

{•}

"Ah.. Apakah.. Kita.. Hhah.. Sudah.. aman?" Dengan nafas tersengal Naruto meletakan sebuah kotak biru tua disampingnya seraya merebahkan dirinya dilantai.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sasuke sehingga ia mau menolong Naruto, dan membawanya ke ruang musik. Mengapa ia tidak meninggalkan Naruto disana saja dan di kerumuni oleh para gadis gila itu? Setidaknya itu akan menjadi tontonan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin membuat keributan, pilihlah tempat lain dobe.." Ketus Sasuke.

"Aku tidak membuat keributan teme! Aku terpleset, lalu ada gadis yang menolongku. Secara tak sadar, aku melepaskan kacamataku dan berterimakasih padanya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil Namaku.." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu mau apa kau disini..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu.." Naruto membuka tutup sebuah kotak biru tua berisikan beberapa cup besar ice cream beku.

"Aku sudah mengunjungi seluruh toko ice cream di Konoha Mall dan aku tidak menemukan satupun toko yang menjual ice cream tomat teme.." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Tetapi aku tahu hal lain yang kau suka selain tomat.." Naruto mengambil satu cup ice cream itu dan membukanya.

"Mint flavor.." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampanya.

"Tomat? Mint? Ba-bagaimana kau..?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tidak percaya.

"Mudah saja.." Naruto mengendus leher jenjang pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Mint Mojo edisi 56. Sejak awal kita bertemu aku sudah mengetahui jika kaulah yang memakai parfum ini.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai khas miliknya.

Jantung Sasuke berdebar keras, wajahnya memerah, dan juga memanas.

"Eh.. Sasuke kau sakit..? Wajahmu memerah.." Naruto menyentuh dahi pemuda berambut hitam didepanya ini.

"Jangan menyentuhku dobe!" Bentak Sasuke seraya menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

"Teme! Kau demam!"

"Aku tidak demam dobe!"

"Kau demam! Wajahmu panas!"

"Ck. Aku tidak demam idiot!"

-BRAK-

"AHA! disini kau rupanya actor tampan.." Ucap salah seorang siswi yang sepertinya berhasil menemukan dimana letak persembunyian Naruto dan Sasuke.

"HEYY! SEMUANYA! LIHATLAH SIAPA YANG KUTEMUKAN..!"

Dengan wajah shock Naruto dan Sasuke menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"KYAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

"TAMPANNYA!"

"KYAA! APA YANG SASUKE-KUN LAKUKAN DISANA BERDUA DENGAN NARUTO SAMA?"

"hey Sasuke.. Aku mempunyai ide gila untuk menyingkirkan para gadis ini.." Ucap Naruto seraya melangkah mundur dengan perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu dobe..?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskanya padamu sekarang teme.." Ucap Naruto saat punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

Merasa tak mempunyai pilihan lain Sasuke pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Good. Now watch me.." dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampanya Naruto melangkah dengan percaya diri mendekat kearah kerumunan siswi-siswi itu.

"Hey..!" Naruto menjentikan jarinya dua kali.

Lihatlah pesona pemuda berambut pirang ini. Hanya menjentikan jarinya saja para siswi yang sedari tadi mengejarnya sekarang terdiam dan hanya bisa memandangi Naruto layaknya ada tembok pemisah diantara mereka.

"Kalian menyukaiku..?" Naruto melepas jaket, topi, syal, serta kacamata ala stalker yang sedari tadi melekat ditubuhnya.

"KYAAAA!"

"TOO SEXY! I CANT!"

"I LOVE YOU NARUTOO!"

"Kalian tahu? Mengapa sekarang aku berada disekolah kalian..?" Naruto duduk disalah satu meja yang terletak sangat dekat dengan para siswi-siswi itu.

"TIDAK NARUTO-SAMAA!"

"KAU INGIN MELAMARKU?"

"KAU INGIN SEKOLAH LAGI?"

"Aku disini untuk mengunjungi Sasuke, kekasihku.." Ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"KAU APA?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN.."

"YANG BENAR SAJA.."

"Kau tahu.. Aku tidak sesempurna yang kalian bayangkan.." Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Aku menyukai pemuda disampingku ini. Bukan karena dia tampan, kaya, atau jenius. Tetapi karena dia adalah Sasuke. Pemuda sombong berumur 17 tahun yang hobi meninju wajahku.."

Wajah Sasuke memerah saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah ide gila yang Naruto maksud. Tetapi tetap saja perkataan pria pirang disebelahnya ini membuat dadanya berdebar.

"Jadi, maukah kalian meninggalkan sepasang kekasih baru yang ingin memadu cinta ini..?" Tanya Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu.." Seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde dikuncir satu keluar dari dalam barisan.

"Ino..?" Sasuke terkejut melihat Ino yang ternyata sejak tadi berdiri disana.

"Sasuke... kau mencintai Naruto..?"

"Aku.." Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dan Ino secara bergantian. Tentu saja ia tidak mencintai Naruto, ini hanya sebuah ide gila Naruto untuk meloloskan diri, dari para siswi-siswi yang mengejar mereka.

"Aku.." Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. Menatap mata sebiru lautan itu.

"Ya, Aku mencintai Naruto.." Jawab Sasuke dengan mantap. Masa bodoh dengan Ino dan para siswi lainnya. Yang jelas saat ini, jawaban itulah yang melintas dikepalanya.

"Sasuke.." Naruto menyentuh wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

"D-dobe.. I-ini hanya acting kau ingat..?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke, mencium bibir ranum itu dengan ganas dan mengigitnya dengan kasar.

"Nhh.. Mh..!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya. Namun hasilnya sia-sia, tubuh Naruto yang notabennya jauh lebih tinggi dan besar saat ini tengah memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

"Nn.. Mhh.. Ngh.." Desah Sasuke menjadi-jadi saat Naruto secara tidak sengaja menyentuh titik sensitive didalam rongga mulutnya. membuat kaki pria berambut hitam itu gemetar dan lemas.

"S-Sasuke.." Ino tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Seorang actor terkenal dan pria idamanya tengah berciuman dengan liarnya.

"H-HENTIKAAN!"

Teriakan Ino sepertinya menyingkirkan kabut nafsu yang sedari tadi menyelimuti otak Naruto.

"Oops.." Ucap Naruto seusai melepaskan pagutan liarnya bersama Sasuke.

"K-kau.." Geram Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna layaknya buah tomat yang sudah siap untuk dipetik. Bagainana tidak? Naruto menciumnya dengan ganas didepan Ino dan para siswi lainya.

"Setidaknya carilah ruangan privasi untuk kalian berdua.." dengan senyuman manis menhiasi wajahnya, air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata gadis bermarga Yamanaka ini.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa.." Dengan seringai diwajahnya Naruto menggendong Sasuke dan berjalan menerobos siswi-siswi yang tercengang dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Turunkan aku! Dobe! Hey!" Protes Sasuke seraya memberontak didalam gendongan sang actor tampan ini.

"Sampai jumpa..!" Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah para siswi yang masih memandang mereka tak percaya seraya berlari meninggalkan ruang musik itu.

"KYAAAA!"

"MANISNYA!"

"AKU BUTUH TISSUE!"

"AKU TAK SANGGUP LAGI!"

"NARUTO-SAMA DAN SASUKE-KUN BENAR-BENAR SERASI!"

Sepertinya pasangan baru dengan status palsunya yang satu ini mempunyai banyak fans dan dukungan dari kalangan wanita.

{•}

"Turunkan aku!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu tuan.." Goda Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengemudikan mobil sport berwarna orange miliknya.

"Aku harus kembali kesekolah idiot!" Berkali-kali Sasuke menarik handle pintu mobil sport mahal berwarna orange itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, pintu mobil berwara orange itu sudah terkunci secara otomatis.

"Kau merusak mobilku teme.." Ucap Naruto seraya membesarkan volume radio di mobilnya.

Merasa diabaikan Naruto, Sasuke pun menyerah dengan kondisi yang ia hadapi saat ini. Lagipula, Naruto adalah rekan kerjanya sendiri.

"Menyerah..?" Tanya Naruto, seraya mengelus kepala Sasuke.

"Hn.." Kali ini ia tak melawan, Tangan Naruto yang besar dan hangat terasa sangat nyaman dikepalanya. Ia merindukan sentuhan ini, sentuhan lembut yang tak pernah ia rasakan lagi semenjak Ayah, Ibu, dan Itachi tiada.

"Mau berkunjung ke rumahku..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja dobe.."

"Baiklah, kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu teme.." Dengan seringai diwajahnya Naruto menginjak pedal gas yang terletak dikaki kanannya, membuat mobil sport buatan Itali itu menunjukan kehebatanya dalam berlari diatas jalan beraspal.

{•}

"kau mau ini teme..?" Naruto menyodorkan beberapa bungkus permen berperisa tomat kepada Sasuke.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke seraya mengambil sebungkus permen dari tangan Naruto.

"Ah lelahnya.." Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size miliknya. Berjalan mengitari mall dan berlari dikerjar para gadis sepertinya membuat pria pirang yang satu ini membutuhkan rehat sejenak

"Sasuke, kau masih marah denganku..?" Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. Melihat pemuda berkulit pucat disebelahnya itu memakan permen tomat pemberianya.

"Menurutmu..?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Hm.. Mungkin iya, karena tadi aku menciummu.." Jawab Naruto enteng.

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Naruto bisa mengatakan hal memalukan itu dengan mudahnya.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn..?" Rona merah masih menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau lebih menarik daripada gadis-gadis manapun.." Naruto menyentuh pinggang Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi kekasihmu..? Kau membenci gadis-gadis itu bukan?" Tanya Naruto langsung pada inti.

"Aku memang membenci mereka, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi kekasihmu dobe.." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Apakah wajahku kurang tampan..?" Goda Naruto seraya meraba pinggang Sasuke.

"Hentikan kegiatan mesummu sebelum ak-"

"Sebelum kau meninju wajahku lagi..?" Potong Naruto dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, pria berambut pirang ini menindih tubuh Sasuke, meraba tubuh pria berkulit pucat itu, dan mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Nhh.. Hhh.." Desah Sasuke disaat rongga mulutnya dijelajahi oleh lidah basah Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang ini yang memang notabennya adalah seorang playboy, dapat dengan mudahnya mengetahui dimana titik-titik sensitive yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Dengan sangat perlahan tangannya menyentuh dada Sasuke, memainkan 2 tonjolan pink lembut itu dengan perlahan.

"Hnn.. Nhhh.." Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Sasuke menarik-narik lengan baju pria berambut pirang ini.

Naruto melepas pagutan liarnya dengan Sasuke. Membiarkan pria berkulit pucat itu mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan menormalkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau menyukainya..?" Naruto mengecup dan mengigit leher Sasuke, meninggalkan beberapa kissmark hasil karya original buatanya disana.

"Ah.. Dobe.. Nhh.."

"Aku suka suaramu teme.." Ucap Naruto seraya menjilat telinga Sasuke.

"Mhh.. Dobe.. Henti- Ah.. Kan.."

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya sesuatu dibawah sini berkata lain.." Naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang menggelembung dibawah sana.

"Singkirkan tanganmu.. Dobe.. Nhh.." Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Ciuman dan sentuhan Naruto membuatnya lemas dan tak bertenaga. Otaknya berkata untuk menolak, Tetapi tubuhnya mengharapkan lebih sentuhan Naruto.

Dengan perlahan Naruto melepas ikat pinggang yang melekat ditubuh Sasuke. Membuka celana pria berkulit pucat itu, membuangnya kebawah kasur dan mengigit paha dalam Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Ahkk! D-dobe.." Desah Sasuke seraya melebarkan kakinya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, tetapi yang jelas ia tidak bisa menahan hasrat dari tubuhnya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Kau sangat manis teme.." Naruto menyentuh penis Sasuke, Mengocoknya dengan sangat perlahan dan sesekali meniupnya.

"J-jangan menggodaku dobe.." Protes Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengodamu, hanya saja apakah pantas melakukan hal ini dengan seseorang yang bukan kekasihmu..?" Naruto meningkatkan tempo kocokkan ditanganya. Membuat Sasuke kembali mendesah dan mengerang.

"Ah.. Ahh! Dobe.. Nhh.."

"Jawab aku teme.. apa pantas melakukan hal ini dengan seseorang yang bukan kekasihmu..?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, otak jeniusnya seketika berhenti berpikir. Ia tak tahu apakah mereka boleh melakukan ini atau tidak.

Ia tak tahu..

"jadikan aku kekasihmu.." Ucap Sasuke dengan mantap. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan aturan. Yang jelas, saat ini tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan Naruto sang Actor tampan dengan rambut pirang dan kulit tan sexynya.

"Dengan senang hati.." Seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto.

Sepertinya jebakan mautnya yang satu ini sukses besar untuk menangkap tubuh Sasuke. Ya, hanya tubuh... Belum termasuk dengan hati pemuda berambut hitam ini.

{•}

"D-dobe.. Perlahan.." Ucap Sasuke saat Naruto mempenetrasinya dari belakang.

"Sakit..?" Naruto dengan perlahan menggerakan 3 jarinya di dalam lubang Sasuke.

Ingin rasanya ia segera memasuki tubuh pucat sexy yang menggeliat erotis dibawahnya. Tetapi melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya belum pernah terpenetrasi dari belakang, mengharuskan Naruto untuk menahan hasratnya dan membiasakan pria pucat ini dengan kehadiran benda asing didalam pantatnya.

"Nhh.. Sedikit.." Sasuke mencengkram sprei berwarna orange itu.

"AH! D-Dobe!" Sasuke berteriak saat Naruto menyentuh sweet-spotnya.

"Disitu rupanya.." Dengan semangat pria berambut pirang ini kembali menyentuh titik dimana sweet-spot Sasuke berada.

"Anghh.. Ah..! Dobe! Nhh!" Sasuke tak henti meracau saat jari-jari panjang Naruto menusuk sweet-spotnya.

"Ah! A-aku.. Hampir.."

Mengerti maksud Sasuke dengan segera Naruto menarik jemarinya, memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang tepat didepan lubang Sasuke dan menusuk lubang basah itu dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Shh.. Ohh.. S-Sasuke.." Hampir saja Naruto dibuat lepas kendali ketika lubang berwarna pink kemerahan itu mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"AH! Hhah! D-Dobe..!"

"Panggil Namaku Sasuke.." Naruto sesekali mencubit dan menarik puting Sasuke saat tusukanya berhasil mengenai sweet-spot Sasuke.

"N-Naruto.. Akhh! A-aku mau.. Ah!"

"Ngh..! Aku juga S-Sasuke.."

Dengan meningkatkan tempo tusukanya Naruto mengocok penis Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Aku.. AH! N-NARUTO..!"

"Nhh! SASUKE!"

{•}

"Nhh.." Sasuke menggeliat tak nyaman didalam dekapan Naruto. Punggung, pinggang dan pahanya terasa pegal dan sakit.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja..?"

"Kembalilah tidur dobe. Aku tidak apa-apa.." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Naruto.

"Kau yakin..?" Tanya Naruto seraya memeluk pria dihadapanya ini.

"Hn.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Naruto mengecup leher Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Naruto kembali mengecup leher Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Kesal karena tak ditanggapi. Naruto dengan sengaja menjilat leher pria berambut hitam itu dan mengigitnya.

"Nhh.. Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, kau puas sekarang?" Sasuke kembali menghadap Naruto. Membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam pelukan sang actor tampan ini.

"Sangat.." Naruto mengecup dahi Sasuke dan mengeratkan dekapanya.

Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke belum 100% mencintainya. Tetapi Naruto percaya, cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mencintainya. Mencintai tubuh dan juga hati pria berambut pirang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Hey, My Lovely Writer!**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

"Dobe.. Dobe.." Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria berkulit tan dihadapanya ini.

"Hnn.." Naruto memunggungi Sasuke.

"Kau harus mengantarku ke sekolah.." Perintah Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur berukuran king size itu.

"Cium aku dulu.."

"Cepatlah, aku akan telat.." Sasuke menendang-nendang tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak mau kalau tidak ada ciuman.." Naruto kembali menggulung tubuhnya didalam selimut.

Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, dengan cepat Sasuke mengecup bibir pria yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Morning.." Naruto memamerkan seringai khas miliknya.

"antar aku kesekolah.." Perintah Sasuke.

"Sekarang..?"

"Hentikan acting bodohmu itu dobe.." Sasuke kembali memakai seragamnya yang kusut dan sedikit kotor.

"Acting? Hari ini tanggal merah teme, kau lupa..?" Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuh atletisnya di atas kasur.

"Tanggal merah? Lalu bagaimana dengan—"

"Tas, uang, dan mobilmu? Ada garasi, Aku sudah meminta asistenku untuk mengambilnya dari sekolah.." Potong Naruto seraya menarik tubuh Sasuke kembali keatas kasur dan menindih tubuh pucat itu.

"Le-Lepaskan aku.."

"Kita sepasang kekasih kau ingat?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengendus aroma mint yang berasal dari leher Sasuke.

"B-berhenti mengingatkanku hal itu dobe.."

"Baiklah jika kau meminta.." Naruto menciumi leher Sasuke. menghirup aroma mint segar itu dalam-dalam sebelum ia kembali membuat beberapa kissmark disana.

"Nhh.. D-dobe.."

"Kau tau teme? Inilah yang seharusnya sepasang kekasih lakukan.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengusap tonjolan di dada pria pucat ini.

"Ah.. Nhh.. Ah.."

Sedang asik bermesraan dengan sang kekasih tiba-tiba saja Naruto dikagetkan oleh suara ketukan dari arah pintu.

"Naruto-sama, sarapan sudah siap.." Ucap salah seorang pelayan dari luar pintu.

"Ck, mengganggu saja.." Protes Naruto seraya bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke.

Dengan wajah merah merona Sasuke kembali merapikan bajunya, menarik kerah lehernya keatas sehingga menutupi beberapa kissmark hasil karya Naruto semalam.

Melihat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan seragamnya. pria berkulit tan ini berinisiatif mengambil beberapa helai baju, celana, serta jaket berwarna netral miliknya.

"Ganti bajumu teme.." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu.." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Kau yakin? Lihatlah seragam kusut dan kotor milikmu itu teme. Kau bahkan tak menyadari ada beberapa sisa spermaku yang menempel disana.." Goda Naruto seraya menunjuk kearah noda di seragam Sasuke.

"K-kau..." Geram Sasuke dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Bersihkan tubuhmu dan pakailah baju ini. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah.." Naruto mengedipkan matanya seraya meninggalkan kamar bertema orange itu.

"Ck.." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia masih tak percaya dengan kondisinya saat ini yang tengah menyandang status sebagai kekasih dari actor pirang bodoh menyebalkan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya menyetujui, bahkan meminta Naruto untuk menjadi kekasihnya tadi malam disaat otaknya dibutakan oleh nafsu liar yang memenuhi jiwanya.

{•}

"Bajumu terlalu besar.." Ucap Sasuke seraya mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah kursi meja makan. Baju putih tak bermotif, dan jeans hitam milik pria berambut pirang itu terasa lumayan longgar ditubuhnya.

"Setidaknya tidak ada noda sper—"

"Diam kau dobe!" Potong Sasuke seraya melempari Naruto dengan buah jeruk segar yang berada diatas meja.

"Whoa, ouch! T-teme, H-Hey!"

"Jangan pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi, atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Sasuke.

"B-baiklah.." Sahut Naruto seraya mengusap wajahnya yang terasa nyeri akibat tertimpuk oleh jeruk buah favoritnya itu.

"K-kau tidak sarapan teme..?"

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Buah tomat..?" Naruto menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk besar berisikan tomat merah yang kaya akan vit.c itu.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke malu-malu seraya mengambil satu buah tomat segar dari mangkuk berwarna putih itu dan memakannya.

Melihat kekasih barunya yang satu ini memakan buah merah bulat itu dengan sangat lahap, Naruto hanya dapat mengedikan bahunya ngeri.

"Tomat-man.." Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke. Menatap dengan lekat pria disampingnya ini yang masih setia mengunyah tomat didalam mulutnya.

"Habiskanlah semua tomat itu, aku mau mandi dulu.." Naruto mengelus kepala Sasuke seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke tak peduli.

Saat sedang asik melahap tomat-tomat segar itu, Tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"S-Siapa kau..?"

"Aku Tsunade kepala pelayan dirumah ini.." Tsunade memperkenalkan diri seraya melangkah kearah kulkas. Mengambil beberapa permen berperisa tomat dan juga segelas besar juice tomat segar.

"Aku Sasu—"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Naruto-sama.." Potong Tsunade Dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya seraya meletakan permen dan juice itu dihadapan Sasuke.

"K-Kau tahu..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto-sama memberitahuku tadi pagi. Bahkan ia menyuruhku untuk mempersiapkan ini semua.." Tsunade menunjuk kearah tomat, juice, dan permen kesukaan Sasuke seraya berjalan kearah wastafel.

"Ck.. Si dobe itu.." Geram Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Tsunade-san ada seseorang yang mencari anda.." Ucap salah seorang pelayan seraya berjalan mendekati Tsunade.

"Baiklah. Sasuke aku permisi dulu.." Tsunade membungkukkan badanya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Tuan Uchiha..." Panggil pelayan itu.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke melirik kearah pelayan yang menginterupsi kegiatan asiknya dengan tomat

"Kau kekasih Naruto-sama..?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Apa urusanmu..?"

"Memang tidak ada sih, hanya saja wajahmu mengingatkanku pada seseorang.." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Maksudmu..?"

"Hm.. Entah aku boleh memberitahumu ini atau tidak. Tetapi sebelumnya Naruto-sama pernah berpacaran dengan Sai.." Jelas pelayan itu.

"Sai..? Vokalis band itu..?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sang pelayan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ternyata berita itu benar.." Sasuke meletakan tomat yang sedari tadi ia genggam keatas meja.

Ia tahu betul siapa pria bernama Sai yang dimaksud oleh pelayan ini. Pria berwajah tampan, kulit putih pucat, suara emas, dan digandrungi banyak fans. Entah kenapa memikirkan pria yang mempunyai banyak kesamaan fisik dengan dirinya ini membuat dada dan perutnya sakit.

"A-aku permisi dulu tuan Uchiha.." Ucap sang pelayan terbata seraya bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke.

{•}

Naruto melilitkan handuk tebal berwarna orange dipinggangnya. Mandi dipagi hari memang sudah menjadi rutinitas pria berambut pirang ini sebelum pergi bekerja.

"Ah segarnya.." Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang basah seraya membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar tidurnya ini. dengan secepat kilat ia mengeringkan rambut pirangnya, memakai baju casual berwarna kuning pupus, serta jeans berwarna hitam, Dan tak lupa memakai parfum citrus favoritenya.

"Whooops aku harus bergegas.." Ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan kamarnya, menuruni anak tangga, dan berlari menuju Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di ruang makan dengan tomat-tomat kesukaannya.

"Ayo.." Ajak Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang dobe.." Tolak Sasuke.

"Kau kan keka—"

"Ck, baiklah.. Tetapi aku tidak mau semobil denganmu.." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ok!" Jawab Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

{•}

"Lihatlah, wajahmu berseri-seri.." Goda Sakura.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya sangat bahagia.." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya..?" Tanya Neji langsung pada inti.

"A—ahhaha.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya grogi.

"Naruto.. Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami kan?" Sakura memincingkan matanya.

"Aku..." Naruto melirik kearah mobil hitam milik Sasuke.

"Tidak.. Menyembunyikan apapun.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai miliknya.

"Kau yakin..?" Neji menatap pria pirang dihadapanya ini seolah tak percaya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan Naruto..?" Ancam Sakura.

"Berbohong tidak baik Naruto-kun.." Jelas Hinata.

"Uh... A-Aku..."

"Naruto! Scene 42!" Teriak Kakashi.

Bagaikan menemukan sebuah oasis dipadang gurun. Inilah yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu, Teriakan Kakashi sang Sutradara yang mampu meloloskan dirinya dari pernyataan dan pertanyaan Sakura, Neji, dan Hinata.

"Kalian dengar itu..? Sekarang giliranku.." Dengan seringai khas miliknya Naruto berlari menjauhi 3 orang yang kini tengah memandangnya aneh.

"Aku yakin Naruto berbohong.." Desis Sakura.

"Aku setuju denganmu Sakura.." Neji menganggukan kepalanya.

"Neji-nii, Sakura.. Tidak baik mencampuri urusan orang lain.." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, kita ini tidak mencampuri! Tetapi mencari tau!" Jelas Sakura dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Be-Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Itu benar Hinata.." Neji mengelus kepala adik kesayangannya ini.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu.." Ucap Hinata dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagus!" Ucap Sakura seraya memeluk Hinata.

"Hey.. Hey! Bukankah itu mobil milik Sasuke..?" Neji menunjuk kearah mobil hitam yang terparkir lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya.. Aku mengingat mobil itulah yang dipakai Sasuke pada saat berkunjung kesini pertama kali.." Jelas Neji.

"Tetapi, bukankah.. Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun sedang bertengkar..?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau benar, Lalu apa yang ia lakukan disini..?" Sakura memandang Neji dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Neji mengedikan bahunya.

"Hm.." Sakura berjalan kearah meja yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya. Mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik kesukaanya dan menenggaknya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Sepertinya kau haus sekali Sakura.." Goda Neji.

"Diam kau, aku sedang berpikir.." Bentak Sakura.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke, Naru— Neji!" Sakura berlari kearah Neji.

"Aku..?" Neji memandang Sakura dengan aneh.

"Neji, Hinata.. Bukankah Sasuke mengingatkan kalian dengan seseorang.."

"Huh..? Siapa..?" Tanya Neji.

"Mm.. Sasuke-kun.." Hinata menatap mata Sakura.

"Sai-kun..?" Tanya Hinata.

"Benar!" Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Sai? Siapa Sai..?" Neji menatap Sakura bingung.

"Itu sekitar 2 tahun lalu, kau sedang melanjutkan studi mu diluar negri. Jelas saja kau tidak tau.." Jelas Sakura.

"Sai-kun adalah mantan kekasih Naruto-kun.." Hinata menunjukan beberapa foto Sai yang ia unggah dari internet.

"Whoa.." Neji melirik kearah Sakura.

"Apakah kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan..?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura, Naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.." Ucap Neji.

"Neji-nii benar Sakura.. Naruto-kun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu.. Tetapi, ayolahh.. Tidak kah kalian ingat bagaimana tingkah Naruto saat bertemu Sasuke pertama kali di acara perjamuan makan malam itu..?"

"Aku ingat.." Ucap Hinata.

"Sangat jelas.." Neji melirik kearah mobil Sasuke.

"Te-Tetapi aku yakin Neji-nii, Naruto—"

"Ya, Hinata. Aku tahu.. Aku juga percaya Naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.." Potong Neji.

"Sepertinya kali ini aku harus tidak setuju dengan kalian.." Sakura mengedikan bahunya seraya memandang Neji dan Hinata secara bergantian.

{•}

-Tok..Tok..-

Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hn..?"

"Buka kuncinya teme, aku mau beristirahat.." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak dimobilmu saja..?"

"Mobilku hanya memiliki 2 kursi, aku tidak bisa tidur. Lagipula Kau kan—"

"Aku mengerti masuklah.." Potong Sasuke seraya membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Ah lelahnya.." Ucap Naruto seraya merebahkan dirinya di jok belakang mobil Sasuke.

"Teme kau lapar..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak.."

"aku membawakan beberapa minuman isotonik punya Sakura, kau mau..?"

"Tidak.." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Teme.. Kau marah padaku..?"

"Tidak.."

"Teme—"

"Diamlah dobe.. Kau mengganggu sekali.." Potong Sasuke seraya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau sedang apa..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Matamu buta..?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang mengetik teme.. Tetapi aku tidak tau apa yang kau ketik itu.."

"Cerita baruku.." Jelas Sasuke singkat.

"Ohh.."

Tak mau mengganggu pria pucat yang sedang serius dengan kegiatanya, Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dinginya suhu ruangan didalam mobil dan empuknya jok mobil mewah milik Sasuke membuat tubuhnya rileks. Walaupun lelah, tetapi ia sama sekali tak mengantuk..

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn.."

"Pindah kebelakang.."

"Aku sedang sibuk dobe.." Sasuke kembali terfokus pada pekerjaanya.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Dobe..!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Teme..."

"Teme..."

"Teme..."

"Apa maumu..?!" Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan menatap Naruto.

"Pindah kebelakang, aku butuh bantal..." Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk jok kosong disampingnya.

"aku akan pindah jika kau berjanji tidak akan menggangguku lagi.."

"Aku berjanji.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai khas miliknya.

"Hn.." Dengan terpaksa Sasuke duduk di sebelah si pirang yang sejak tadi tak henti mengganggunya.

"Ah akhirnya.." Ucap Naruto seraya merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak ada bantal.." Ucap Naruto seraya menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hn, terserahmu saja dobe.." Ucap Sasuke tak peduli.

"Kau tidak romantis sekali teme.. Seharusnya kau mengingat hal-hal seperti ini karena aku kekasihmu.." Protes Naruto.

"Kau.. Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak mengingatkanku akan hal itu lagi.."

merasa tidak dipedulikan, Naruto mengigit dan menurunkan resleting celana pria berkulit pucat ini.

"D-Dobe.. Apa yang kau— Ah.."

"Hanya memberikan sedikit hukuman pada seseorang yang menganggap kekasihnya ini tidak penting.." Dengan seringai diwajahnya Naruto mengecup dan menjilat pangkal penis Sasuke.

"Nhh.. Ah! D-Dobe.."

"Sepertinya hanya tubuhmu yang menganggapku ini benar-benar kekasihmu teme.." Goda Naruto seraya melahap semua penis Sasuke, mengemutnya dengan perlahan dan sesekali mengigit pangkalnya.

"Nhh ah! Nghh...!" Desah Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya teme..?" Naruto menjilat pangkal penis Sasuke, menggoyang-goyangkan lidahnya disana dan mengemut pangkal penis itu layaknya sebuah permen permen lollipop.

"Anghh! Haahh! D-Dobe.. Ah!" Nafas Sasuke tersengal-sengal, gigitan, jilatan, dan hisapan Naruto membuat otaknya blank.

"Ah! N-Naruto.. Aku mau keluar.. Ah!" Sasuke menjambak rambut pirang kekasihnya itu.

Memahami akan kondisi pujaan hatinya yang satu ini, Naruto mempercepat tempo hisapannya pada penis yang kini berdenyut liar didalam mulutnya.

"Ah! Ah! Narutoo!" Teriak Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut sang kekasih.

"Manis.." Ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dan menjilat sisa sperma yang tertinggal ditanganya.

"Hhh.. Hhh ah..."

Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke yang lemas pasca ejakulasinya. Mendudukan tubuh putih pucat itu diatas pangkuannya dan melepas celana jeans longgar yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Jangan dimasukan dobe.." Tolak Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tidak suka..?" Naruto menyelipkan tanganya dibawah baju Sasuke. Meraba pinggang yang tergolong kecil itu dan menurunkan tanganya ke pantat Sasuke. Dengan gemas Naruto meremasnya dan sesekali mencubitnya.

"Nhh.. Ah.. Jangan hari ini.." Tubuh Sasuke gemetar diatas pangkuan sang actor tampan mesum ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah.." Naruto mengangguk setuju seraya memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang pantat Sasuke yang terasa sangat ketat.

"Aghh..! Ahh.. D-Dobe!" Protes Sasuke.

"Hanya jari.. Aku janji.." Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut.

Merasakan kejujuran dalam perkataan kekasih hatinya ini. Sasuke mengalungkan tanganya ke leher pria bermarga Uzumaki ini. Mempasrahkan dirinya dijamah dan dimanja oleh tangan lihai milik kekasih hatinya ini.

"Mhh.. Nhh.. Ahh.." Walaupun masih merasakan sakit didalam pantatnya, setidaknya jari tidak terlalu sakit dibandingkan penis Naruto yang ukuranya luar biasa itu.

"Sasuke.." Naruto mencium bibir lembut itu. Memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke dan mengajak lidah Sasuke menari bersamanya.

"Nhh.. Mhh.." Saliva menetes dari mulut Sasuke disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto.

Hisapan, jilatan, dan tusukan jari Naruto yang semangkin lama semangkin cepat dipantatnya sepertinya membuat pria bermarga Uchiha ini harus kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh pria berambut pirang ini.

"Ah! Narutoo..!" Sasuke dengan paksa melepas pagutan liarnya dengan Naruto saat dirasakan sperma keluar dari ujung penisnya dan mengotori baju Naruto serta mobil miliknya.

"Hh.. Nh.. Hhh.." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya didada bidang Naruto.

"Kau lelah..?" Goda Naruto seraya menjilat telinga Sasuke.

"Nhh..Menurutmu..?"

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

Mengetahui jika sang kekasih hati sudah lemas tak berdaya akibat kelelahan, Naruto kembali memakaikan celana jeansnya yang longgar ke tubuh Sasuke. Merapikan baju pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan membiarkanya beristirahat sejenak.

"Sasuke kau mau pulang..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn.." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kuantar ya..?"

"Tidak perlu.. Biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak lalu aku akan pulang.." Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Kau yakin..?"

"Berisik.." Protes Sasuke seraya menutup mulut Naruto.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto seraya mendekap tubuh pria berkulit pucat dihadapanya ini dan membuat Sasuke senyaman mungkin.

{•}

"Neji-nii.."

"Neji-nii..?"

"Neji-nii..!" Hinata mengguncangkan tubuh Neji yang kaku seperti patung.

"Y-ya..? Ada apa..?" Ucap Neji seraya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau menduduki tasnya Hinata .." Sakura menarik tas mahal berwarna indigo itu.

"Ah.. Benarkah? Maafkan aku.."

"Neji-nii..?" Raut khawatir menghiasi wajah Hinata.

Neji menatap wajah Sakura dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Neji..?" Sakura menatap aneh pada Neji.

"Tadi Naruto yang bertingkah aneh. Sekarang Neji-nii.." Ucap Hinata.

"Sepertinya handphoneku tertinggal di mobil. Sebentar ya.." Ucap Neji seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata yang kini menatapnya aneh.

"Ada yang aneh.." Gumam Sakura.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Sakura.." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dimana Naruto..?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk Naruto.

"Mungkin Naruto-kun sudah pulang..?" Hinata mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh lokasi syuting.

"Tidak mungkin.. Malam ini Kakashi ulang tahun dan mengajak kita semua untuk minum-minum di barnya.."

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut.." Tolak Hinata.

"Kau ini.. Kau sudah berumur 20 tahun. Sudahlah ikut saja.." Sakura mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"Ittai..!" Teriak Hinata.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Hinata.." Ucap Naruto seraya melambaikan tanganya kepada 2 wanita cantik dihadapanya ini.

"Darimana saja kau..?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mobil.." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Naruto-kun..? Kau ikut ke bar nanti malam..?" Hinata berharap jika Naruto akan se-kubu denganya.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak paksaan Sakura-chan yang manis ini dan Kakashi kesayanganku Hinata-chan.." Ucap Naruto seraya membelai dagu Sakura dan mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Kau menjijikan Naruto.." Ketus Sakura.

"Ah.. begitu ya.." Hinata mendudukan kepalanya lesu.

"Kau akan ikut kami malam ini.." Ucap Sakura dengan seringai diwajahnya seraya memeluk Hinata.

{•}

"Sasuke.. Sasuke..."

"Shikamaru..?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hari ini Kakashi berulang tahun, dia mengajakku dan kau untuk datang ke barnya. Dan kau lupa mengunci pintumu lagi.." Jelas Shikamaru langsung pada inti.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke tak peduli seraya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

"Hey, Sasuke.."

"Aku tidak ikut, kau saja.."

"Kau harus menghormati Kakashi sebagai rekan kerjamu Sasuke.." Shikamaru menarik tubuh putih pucat itu bangun dari atas kasur.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali.." Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Hilang sudah waktu beristirahatnya yang berharga saat kedatangan pria berambut seperti nanas ini.

"Hn..." Gumam Shikamaru yang langsung mendapat balasan deathglare dari pria bertubuh pucat ini.

{•}

"Sakura, sudahlah.. Kasihan Hinata.." Naruto memandangi 2 gadis yang kini tengah berlomba menenggak minuman beralkohol dari botolnya masing-masing.

"Biarkan mereka Naruto.." Kakashi berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan beberapa pelayan yang membawa botol-botol minuman beralkohol lainnya.

"Tapi kan.. Hinata itu—"

"Biarkan mereka Naruto.." Potong Neji.

"Eh? Bahkan kau membiarkan adikmu sendiri—"

"Sekali-kali tidak apa.." Potong Neji lagi.

"Sasuke dan Shikamaru belum datang.." Gumam Kakashi sangat pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar Naruto.

"Ck.. Jika Hinata itu adikku, aku sudah membawanya pu—"

"Maaf kami telatttttt.." Teriak Shikamaru seraya berlari mendekati Kakashi dengan wajah sumringah.

"Shikamaru..? T-Teme..? "Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku yang mengundang mereka kesini.." Jelas Kakashi seraya memberikan Shikamaru dan Sasuke beberapa botol minuman.

"Kenapa..? Kau tidak suka melihatku..?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku jika kau akan kesini..?" Bisik Naruto.

"Aku dipaksa dobe.." Sasuke balik berbisik.

"Uh.. Kalian sudah berbaikan..?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Su—"

"Belum.." Potong Sasuke seraya menyikut Naruto.

Kakashi dan Shikamaru hanya bisa memandangi dua pria dihadapanya ini dengan aneh. Lain halnya dengan Neji, Sakura, dan Hinata yang tidak peduli karena tersibukan oleh kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Begitu.." Gumam Kakashi seraya melirik kearah Shikamaru.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu.." Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak.." Ucap Shikamaru dan Kakashi bersamaan seraya berjalan menjauhi pria pucat dihadapanya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong..?" Tanya Naruto seraya mengelus perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Bukan urusanmu dobe.." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Teme.." Naruto mencolek-colek tangan Sasuke.

"Apa..?"

"Kau tidak minum..?" Naruto menyodorkan botol berwarna biru tua dengan label berwarna emas.

"Tidak.." Tolak Sasuke.

"Benarkah? kau wanita sekali hahahaha..." Goda Naruto.

Kesal karena merasa diejek Sasuke memberikan Naruto drathglare khasnya dan menjambret botol minuman beralkohol itu dari tangan Naruto.

"H-hey.. Pelan-pelan teme itu berakohol tinggi.."

"Giliranmu.." Ucap Sasuke seraya melempar botol kosong itu kearah Naruto.

"A-aku..?" Naruto mengaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

Botol demi botol telah ditenggak habis oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Bahkan koleksi botol kosong Sakura dan Hinata yang kini tengah tertidur disalah satu sofa bar milik Kakashi, kalah banyak dengan botol kosong milik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ah.. Lihatlah lampu itu memiliki wajah sepertimu.." Naruto mengerjapkan matanya seraya memandangi lampu-lampu.

"Ck dasar dobe.."

Well, sepertinya pria tampan berambut pirang yang satu ini tidak bisa lagi menahan manisnya alkohol. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang kini memerah dan tingkah lakunya yang semangkin tidak jelas.

"Whoa.. Sasuke, kau kejam sekali. Seharusnya kau memberitahu Naruto kalau kau ini kuat minum.." Goda Shikamaru.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Sasuke-chann kau manis sekali.." Ucap Naruto seraya meraba wajah Sasuke

"Singkirkan tanganmu dobe.."

"Aku mau menciummu.." Naruto mengelus pipi pucat pria berambut hitam ini dengan lembut.

Tak mau ambil resiko dengan tingkah laku kekasih hatinya disaat mabuk, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi ke toilet. Menyegarkan dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin dari wastafel.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke seraya mengeringkan mukanya dengan beberapa helai tissue.

"Hey Sasuke.." Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Hey.."

"Sepertinya kau mengalahkan Naruto telak malam ini.." Gumam Neji seraya berjalan kearah wastafel sebelah kanan. Membasuh muka dan tanganya dengan air yang terbilang cukup dingin itu.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Neji.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Neji.

"Kau kekasih Naruto..?"

"A-apa..?" Jantung Sasuke berdegup dengan kencang. Tubuhnya mematung, bibirnya yang tadi berwarna netral, kini berubah menjadi pucat.

"Tadi siang aku melihatmu dengan Naruto di mobil.." Neji menggaruk kepalanya grogi.

Melihat berubahnya tingkah laku Sasuke, Neji menepuk bahu pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu Sasuke.. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun.." Ucap Neji dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hanya saja, jika kau ingin menyembunyikan statusmu ini. berhati-hatilah dengan Sakura. Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran akan hubungan kalian berdua.." Ucap Neji seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam sendirian didalam toilet.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa ke-update juga. Maafkan saya ya, para reader-san yang udah nunggu lama update-tan HMLW. Kemaren ada kecelakaan kecil yang ngebikin tangan kanan saya gabisa ngetik, jangankan ngetik digerakin aja gabisa Q_Q . #deritaludeh. Segini dulu deh curcolnya T_T.

Salam sayang : RottenCytus #plak


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Hey, My Lovely Writter!**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

"Neji kau lihat Sasuke..?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku bertemu denganya tadi ditoilet.." Ucap Neji seraya menunjuk sebuah pintu hitam dengan corak merah abstrak.

"Lama sekali, Apa yang ia lakukan disana..?"

"Tidak tahu, kenapa memangnya..?" Neji mengedikan bahunya seraya kembali menyesap minuman beralkohol dari gelasnya.

"Aku akan mengantar pulang Sakura dan kau akan pulang bersama Hinata. Naruto mabuk berat, aku tidak yakin jika ia bisa mengemudi.." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Sasuke saja yang mengantar Naruto.." Usul Neji seraya menatap pintu hitam itu.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Hanya saja semua keputusan ada di tangan Sasuke. Kau tahu kan betapa bencinya Sasuke dengan Naruto.." Shikamaru mengedikan bahunya.

"Sasuke pasti mau mengantar Naruto pulang.." Neji melirik pria berambut nanas itu.

"Ya, semoga saja.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menepuk bahu Neji dan berlari menuju toilet.

"Sasuke..?"

"Oi.. Sasuke.." Shikamaru mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang membatu.

"A-apa...?" Sahut Sasuke setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau akan mengantar Naruto pulang.."

"Aku..? Tidak, kau saja.." Tolak Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, Aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang.." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepo—"

"Kau tidak boleh memakai trademarkku lagi Sasuke, Dan cepatlah, kasihan Naruto.." Potong Shikamaru seraya mengacak rambut pria berkulit pucat ini.

{•}

"Dobe.. Bangunlah.." Sasuke menendang tubuh atletis pria berambut pirang itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku teme.." Protes Naruto.

"Cepatlah dobe.. Aku harus mengantarmu pulang" Sasuke kembali menendang tubuh kekasih hatinya ini.

"Kau..? Ah kekasihku yang satu ini memang sangat baik.." Ucap Naruto seraya menarik tubuh Sasuke kedalam dekapanya.

"Jika kau ingin menyentuhku jangan didepan umum.." Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Sasuke.." Walaupun alkohol masih mempengaruhi kesadaranya, tetapi pria berambut pirang ini mengerti dengan jelas apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan dan katakan.

"Ayo pulang.." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengalungkan lengan Naruto ke pundaknya dan membawanya perlahan menuju lahan parkir dimana mobil sport milik Naruto terparkir dengan manisnya.

"Kuakui kau lumayan kuat teme.." Naruto menciumi pipi Sasuke, bahkan sesekali ia menjilat dan mengigit telinga Sasuke gemas.

"Nhh.." Desah Sasuke tertahan.

"Kalau ini dirumah aku pasti sudah 'memelukmu'.."

"Ya jika kita dirumah.." Goda Sasuke, seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto masuk kedalam mobil sport berwarna orange itu.

"Ck, dobe.. Tubuhmu berat sekali.." Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kursi pengemudi. Menyalahkan mobil bertenaga kuda itu dan membawa kekasih hatinya yang tengah mabuk berat saat ini kembali kerumah.

-45 Menit Kemudian-

"Maaf merepotkanmu Sasuke-san.." Tsunade membungkukkan badanya.

"Tidak apa.." Ucap Sasuke seraya meletakan tubuh tidak berdaya pria berkulit tan ini keatas kasur.

Sepertinya actor tampan berambut pirang ini sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Air panas, dan bajunya sudah disiapkan.." Ucap Tsunade.

"Aku tidak menginap malam ini.." Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan. Memperhatikan benda demi benda yang tertata rapih didalam kamar kekasih hatinya ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.." Tsunade kembali membungkukan badanya seraya meninggalkan ruangan bertema oranye itu.

Sedang asik memandangi seluruh isi ruangan, Mata pria bermarga Uchiha ini terfokus pada rak kayu besar berisikan koleksi buku milik Naruto yang terletak sudut ruangan. Dengan rasa penasaran yang berlebih, Sasuke menghampiri rak buku besar itu, memperhatikan beberapa novel dan komik yang tertata rapih didalam rak buku besar itu. Sesekali ia menahan tawanya saat melihat judul novel dan komik yang Naruto koleksi.

"Si dobe itu seleranya buruk sekali.." Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik handle laci yang terletak tepat dibawah koleksi komik milik Naruto.

"Terkunci.." Ucap Sasuke.

Merasa sudah cukup puas dengan kegiatanya ia kembali menuju kasur, merebahkan badanya tepat disamping pria berkulit tan ini, dan memperhatikan wajah tampan actor berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

Ada rasa aneh yang bergejolak didalam dada pemuda bermarga Uchiha ini saat memandangi wajah tampan Naruto.

Senang, Sedih, Takut, Gelisah, Bahagia, Cemas..?

Entahlah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa apa yang sedang bergejolak didalam dadanya.

"Aku membencimu Naruto.." Ucapnya seraya menyentuh rambut pirang milik kekasih hatinya ini.

{•}

"Nhh.." Naruto menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan berat. Sepertinya efek samping minuman beralkohol tinggi itu masih bersarang dikepalanya.

"Ughh.." Dengan sedikit paksaan Naruto mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur dan mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam.

"Sasuke, minum, aku kalah..? Lalu rumah. Sepertinya ada satu hal yang aku lupa. Tapi apa..?" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

-TOK.. TOK-

"Naruto-sama aku membawakan sarapan anda.." Ucap seorang pelayan dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah.."

Sang pelayan masuk dengan membawakan nampan berisi semangkuk besar ramen makanan favorite Naruto, segelas susu segar untuk menetralkan efek samping alkohol, dan juga beberapa buah jeruk.

"Semalam tuan Uchiha mengantar anda pulang.."

"Sasuke..? Lalu, dimana dia sekarang..?" Naruto meneguk susu segar itu hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Tuan Uchiha pulang setelah mengantar anda.." Jelas sang pelayan.

"Hm.. Baiklah, Kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih untuk sarapannya.." Perintah Naruto.

Sang pelayan membungkukan dirinya dan tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kamar bernuansa oranye itu.

{•}

"Psstt! Hey.. Lihat itu Sasuke-kun.."

"Lihatlah wajahnya, sepertinya semangkin tampan saja.."

"Kyaa! Setiap melihat Sasuke-kun aku selalu terbayang-bayang akan wajah Naruto-sama.."

"Seperti apa ya rasanya dicium Naruto-sama.."

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi.."

Sasuke menulikan telinganya, berusaha menghiraukan para gadis yang saat ini tengah bergosip ria di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Sepertinya berita tentang hubungan mereka berdua sudah menyebar luas diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak hanya murid, bahkan terkadang para guru wanita senyum-senyum malu saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Hari yang berat..." Ino mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sasuke.

"Kau hebat Sasuke.." Puji Ino seraya melirik kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah terduduk memangku laptop di ruang musik favoritnya.

Sasuke menghiraukan kehadiran Ino dan tetap terfokus dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

"Kalian berdua sangat manis.."

Mengerti dengan siapa yang dimaksud Ino, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatanya dan melirik kearah gadis cantik disebelahnya.

"Mau apa kau..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya mau berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang yang sangat famous disekolah ini.." Goda Ino.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke tak peduli.

"Kau tahu Sasuke.. Awalnya aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika kau dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih.." Ino tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Tetapi melihat bagaimana cara Naruto menarikmu ditengah kerumunan, menggenggam tanganmu, bahkan menciumu dihadapan banyak orang. Itu semua membuatku—"

"Itu hanya acting..." Potong Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Sasuke.."

"Karena itu aku iri, Aku iri karena kalian terlihat sangat serasi walaupun itu hanya acting.." Ino menutup kedua matanya yang siap mengeluarkan cairan asin itu.

"Ah maaf.. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi.." Ino menggaruk kepalanya nervous.

"Sasuke! Pokoknya aku mendukung hubunganmu dengan Naruto 100%!" Ino menepuk pundak pria berambut hitam itu dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"Kalau kau punya masalah dengan kekasihmu, kau bisa bercerita padaku.." Ino melambaikan tanganya dan berlari meninggalkan pria pucat itu.

"Ino.." Sasuke memandangi bayangan gadis berambut blonde itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

{•}

Sekolah telah usai. Semua siswa dan siswi berhambur dari ruang kelas menuju rumah mereka masing-masing atau bahkan pergi bermain ke sebuah Mall sekedar untuk menyegarkan kepala mereka setelah seharian belajar didalam ruangan kelas.

"Sasuke-kun ada seseorang yang menunggumu diruang musik.." Ucap salah seorang gadis kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah membereskan buku-buku sekolahnya.

"Siapa..?"

"Dia memintaku untuk merahasiakanya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok.." Ucap sang gadis.

"Apa mungkin si dobe..?" Sasuke dengan cepat membereskan buku-buku tebal itu. Memasukanya kedalam locker, berlari melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi, dan menuruni anak tangga dengan secepat kilat.

"Dobe.." Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu kayu besar itu. Menghampiri seseorang yang terduduk diam memunggunginya diatas kursi piano dengan jaket tebal dan topi yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sayangnya aku bukan kekasih kesayanganmu itu Sasuke.." Ucapnya seraya membalikan badan dan membuka jaket serta topi miliknya.

"Kiba..?"

"Hajar dia!" Teriak Kiba

3 orang anak buah Kiba muncul dari balik meja dengan membawa sebilah kayu dan seringai menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing.

{•}

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia sudah menunggu lebih dari 2 jam dan masih tidak melihat tanda-tanda kedatangan pemuda berkulit pucat bermarga Uchiha itu. Bahkan ice cream mint yang Naruto beli khusus untuk Sasuke kini sudah mencair layaknya sebuah susu didalam cup besar.

"Dimana dia..?" Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya diatas stir mobil sportnya ini.

Kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto meraba tas yang terletak di samping jok mobilnya. Mengambil sebuah jaket, topi, serta kacamata ala stalkernya dan memakainya dengan secepat kilat.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap Naruto keluar dari dalam mobilnya, mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh bangunan sekolah yang sepi dan tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan oleh tepukan dipundaknya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pesanmu sudah kusampaikan, dan sekarang Sasuke-kun sudah menunggumu diruang musik.." Ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ruang musik?"

"Bukankah kau tadi menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan pesan untuk Sasuke..?" Gadis itu menatap Naruto bingung.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Eh..? Jadi bukan kau ya..?" Sang gadis menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu.

"Ck..!" Naruto berlari secepat kilat kedalam bangunan putih megah itu, meninggalkan sang gadis manis yang tak henti memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, Matanya bergerak liar mencari arah dimana ruang musik itu berada.

"Sial!" Geram Naruto seraya melepas kacamata, topi, dan juga jaketnya. Ia tahu jika ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres saat gadis itu menatapnya bingung.

-BRAK-

"SASUKE!"

Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah bersandar di piano besar itu. Nafasnya tersengal, darah segar tak henti mengucur dari kepala dan bibir pria berambut hitam ini. Sepertinya ia sudah mati-matian membela dirinya dari keroyokan 4 orang siswa berandalan itu, terlihat dari 2 orang anak buah Kiba yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke bersandar.

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang.." Ucap Kiba seraya menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!" Geram Naruto seraya menarik tubuh lemah Sasuke kedalam dekapannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat..? Aku hanya memberikan pria sombong ini sedikit pelajaran.." Ucap Kiba santai dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Jangan ikut campur dobe. Ini bukan urususanmu.." Sasuke mencoba bangkit dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan apa yang pria sombong ini katakan. Bahaya bukan jika wajah tampanmu sampai tergores.." Ejek Kiba.

"DIAM KAU!" bentak Naruto.

"KAU YANG DIAM!" Kiba membentak balik Naruto.

"Pria sombong ini sudah dua kali membuat Ino, wanita yang kucintai menangis!" Teriak kiba seraya berlari dan menyiapkan bogem mentahnya kearah pria berambut pirang ini.

"DAN KAU, MEMBUAT PRIA YANG KUCINTAI TERLUKA BRENGSEK!" Dengan sigap Naruto menangkis tinju bocah bernama kiba itu. Menarik bahunya, dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"AGHH!" teriak kiba seraya tersungkur tidak berdaya dihadapan Naruto.

"B-Boss!" Teriak salah seorang anak buah Kiba.

"Enyahkan teman-temanmu dari sini, sebelum aku membunuh mereka!" Bentak Naruto. Tanganya terkepal, matanya memancarkan kilatan emosi yang menyelimuti seluruh jiwa dan pikiranya.

"Naruto.." Sasuke tak kuat lagi menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. Darah yang masih mengucur dari kepalanya membuat ia harus kehilangan kesadaranya sebelum Naruto menanggapi panggilannya.

{•}

"Sasuke..." Naruto menyentuh pipi putih milik Sasuke yang kini agak membiru. Membelainya dengan lembut dan mengecupnya.

Hatinya sakit melihat kondisi Sasuke yang saat ini masih tak sadarkan diri dengan perban melilit kepalanya diatas kasur putih bersih sebuah ruangan VVIP salah satu Rumah Sakit terbaik dikotanya. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa melindungi pria dihadapanya ini.

Seandainya saja ia datang lebih cepat...

Kalimat itulah yang sedari tadi menyelimuti pikiran actor tampan bermarga Uzumaki ini.

Ya, Seandainya saja ia datang lebih cepat, Sasuke tidak akan terluka seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku.." Naruto menggenggam tangan putih milik Sasuke yang terkulai lemas diatas kasur.

Mata birunya tak henti memandangi wajah Sasuke, Jika bisa ingin rasanya ia menggantikan Sasuke merasakan sakit dan nyeri yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh pucatnya saat ini.

"Naruto-san.." Seorang doctor muda terbaik di Rumah Sakit ini berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Ia tidak apa-apa, Sasuke hanya butuh beberapa jam untuk memulihkan kesadarannya.." Jelas sang doctor.

"Ya, terima kasih.." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau juga beristirahatlah Naruto-san.." Ucap sang doctor seraya menepuk bahu actor tampan ini dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan VVIP itu.

{•}

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang satu ini baru saja siuman setelah 5 jam tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya pening, tubuhnya terasa sakit dan nyeri akibat memar karena pukulan kayu 3 orang berandalan itu.

"Hn.." Gumamnya pelan seraya mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh ruangan serba putih bersuhu dingin dengan bau disinfectant yang menyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya.

"Zzz..Zzz..zzZ.."

Sasuke dikagetkan oleh suara dengkuran yang berasal dari arah lengan kirinya.

Ya, sepertinya actor tampan berambut pirang yang satu ini kelelahan dan tertidur dengan lelapnya diatas lengan Sasuke.

"Dobe.."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto dengan sontak membuka matanya paksa. melihat sosok pemuda yang ia cintai sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar.

"Sasuke.." Panggilnya.

"Hn.."

"K-kau—"

"Dobe lihatlah betapa menjijikanya dirimu.." Potong Sasuke seraya menahan tawanya.

"H-huh..?" Naruto menyentuh pipinya yang basah karena cairan asin yang berasal dari matanya.

"Kau seperti wani—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanya, bibir pemuda bekulit pucat ini sudah dibungkam oleh hangatnya bibir milik Naruto.

"Nhh.."

Dengan lembut Naruto menghisap bibir Sasuke.

"Ahn.. D-dobe.."

Menjilatnya dengan perlahan.

"Mhh..."

dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat dan basah milik Sasuke.

"Hh.." Sasuke memukul-mukul punggung Naruto. Kebutuhan akan oksigen dan mulutnya yang masih terasa nyeri menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan bersama kekasihnya ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto seraya menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Hh.. Hh.. Idiot.." Ucapnya dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sasuke.."

"Kau hebat.." Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke lembut. Menatap mata sehitam malam itu dengan lekat.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau jago berkelahi teme.." Goda Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kakakku yang mengajariku.." Jelas Sasuke bangga.

"Pantas saja.." Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Dobe.." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya..?"

"Jangan beritahu Shikamaru.." Ucap Sasuke seraya memandang kearah pintu.

"Maksudmu kau mau menyembunyikan kejadian hari ini dari Shikamaru..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Baiklah.." Naruto mengangguk. Ia tahu jika Sasuke tidak mau membuat Shikamaru khawatir dan membuat pekerjaan pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas itu terbengkalai.

"Kau lapar teme..?"

"Sedikit.." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kubelikan makan ya..?"

"Tidak usah.." Tolak Sasuke.

"Kalau tomat..? Tetapi aku harus pergi ke supermarket kalau mau membeli tomat.." Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau melihat pria pucat ini kelaparan.

"Tidak usah dobe.." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto seraya menyamankan dirinya diatas kasur. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini yang jelas, ia hanya ingin tidur ditemani actor tampan berkulit tan ini.

"Baiklah.." Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sasuke dengan lembut.

{•}

"Nhh.. Dobe.." Desah Sasuke tertahan.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia membiarkan Sasuke melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa pagi ini tanpa terjamah oleh tangan mesumnya.

"Ah.. Mhh..."

Tubuhnya yang berangsur pulih menggeliat tak nyaman diatas kasur putih bersih itu.

"Dobe.. Ah.. Hentikan idiot.." Tangan pucat itu mendorong kepala Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuhmu teme.." Ucapnya seraya mengecup tonjolan pink di dada Sasuke. Menjilatnya dengan lembut dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"Ah! Ah.. Jangan disini dobe.." Tangan pucat itu mencengkram pinggir kasur sangat kuat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Sasuke.." Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke. Mengigit beberapa titik sensitive pria berambut hitam ini hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar akan sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan.

"Mhh.. Ah.. Naruto.."

Tidak ada yang lebih memanjakan telinga pria berambut pirang ini selain desahan milik Sasuke yang erotis.

"Kumasukan ya..?" Bisiknya menggoda seraya tangan nakalnya meremas pantat Sasuke dengan gemas dan sesekali menekan lubang berwarna merah itu dengan jari tengahnya.

"Mhh.. Ah.. D-dobe.." Desah Sasuke seraya membuka kakinya lebar. Sasuke tahu jika seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini disalah satu ruangan VVIP Rumah Sakit terbaik dikotanya. hanya saja sentuhan tangan Naruto yang saat ini menjamah tubuhnya terasa sangat nikmat dan sulit untuk ditolak.

"Kau manis Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto seraya memasukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya kedalam lubang Sasuke yang terasa sangat ketat dan hangat itu.

"Ah! Ah! D-dobe.." Desahnya saat jari Naruto menusuk lubangnya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat.

"Sasuke.. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.." Bisik Naruto dengan nafas yang tersengal seraya menarik kedua jarinya.

dengan cepat Naruto membuka resleting celananya. memasukan penisnya yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna kedalam lubang Sasuke, dan Menusuk lubang hangat dan basah itu dengan tempo cepat.

"Akh! Ahh! Ah.. Ahh.." Desah Sasuke saat penis Naruto menekan sweetspotnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menghafal letak dimana tempat sensitive itu berada. Dengan menghisap puting Sasuke ia kembali menghentakan penisnya tak henti ditempat sweetspot Sasuke, dan membuat pemuda berkulit pucat ini mendesah lebih hebat lagi.

"Akh! Na-Naruto.. Ahh.. Aku mau.." Desah Sasuke tak jelas saat dirasakan penisnya ingin memuntahkan cairan putih kental itu.

"Mhh.." Rektrum Sasuke meremas penis Naruto dengan kuat. Mengerti jika Sasuke hampir mencapai ejakulasinya Naruto memasukan penisnya dalam-dalam dan menyodok lubang itu dengan tempo cepat.

"AHH! AHH! NA-Narutoo..!"

"Nhh! SASUKE.."

{•}

Naruto memainkan rambut Sasuke yang terasa sangat lembut di tanganya. Sesekali ia mencolek pipi Sasuke dan membuat pria berambut hitam ini berdecak kesal.

"Kau menggemaskan Sasuke.." Goda Naruto seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang polos dan hanya tertutupi selimut tebal itu.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti wanita dobe.." Sasuke mendorong tubuh atetis Naruto dan bangkit dari kasur putih rapih yang kini berantakan itu.

"Teme.. Mungkin sekitar 2 hari lagi lokasi syuting akan pindah ke suna.."

"Aku tahu.." Sahut Sasuke seraya kembali memakai bajunya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai selama 3 jam itu.

"Terkadang aku lupa jika kaulah yang membuat skenarionya teme.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya malu.

"Kau mau ikut?" Ajak Naruto.

"Tidak.."

"Ayolah teme.. Disana pantainya sangat indah! pasirnya yang lembut dan lautnya yang biru dan jernih.." Mata Naruto berbinar-binar saat membayangkan betapa indahnya pantai Suna.

"Kau saja dobe. Aku harus sekolah.."

"Sekolah apa? Aku sudah meminta izin untukmu.." Naruto mengedikan bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu..?" Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung.

"Sewaktu aku membawamu kerumah sakit. Aku menyuruh asistenku untuk mengunjungi kepala sekolahmu dan memberikan sedikit bingkisan untuknya.." Naruto tersenyum seraya mendudukan dirinya dipinggir kasur.

"Kau apa..?" Geram Sasuke.

"J-jangan marah dulu teme.. Kepala sekolahmu sangat baik! Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.."

"Berapa hari..?"

"2 minggu.." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Bingkisan apa yang kau berikan untuknya..?"

"Karena kepala sekolahmu wanita jadi kuberikan perhiasan saja.." Jawab Naruto santai.

-BLETAK-

"Uaghh!"

Sandal toilet lemparan Sasuke berhasil mengenai dahi Naruto.

"Jika nilaiku turun. Aku akan membunuhmu.." Bentak Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir teme. Jadi kau ikut kan..?" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat memegang dahinya yang memerah.

"Hn.."

"Benarkah? Kau ikut..?" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn.. Dobe.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya Naruto mengecup pipi Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Dobe.. Pakai bajumu.."

"Kenapa? kau malu ya..?" Goda Naruto dengan seringai diwajahnya seraya menempelkan pinggulnya ke pantat Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus malu? Bukankah kita sudah sering 'melakukanya'..?" Sasuke berbalik dan mengalungkan tanganya ke leher Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke.."

"Hn..?" Dengan gerakan erotis ia mengecup bibir Naruto dan menjilatnya dengan menggoda.

"A-aku mau mandi dulu.." Ucap Naruto terbata dan berlari kekamar mandi.

"Dasar idiot.." Sasuke tertawa melihat tingkah laku Naruto.

Ya, sepertinya menggoda pria berambut pirang yang satu ini masuk kedalam daftar hobinya selain menulis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya ke update juga maafkan saya para reader-san, telat lagi nih updatenya (mana cuman sedikit lagi wordnya) abisnya tangan belum sembuh juga T_T hiks... #ngelesdotcom dan btw chapter 6 mendatang itu akan jadi chapter terakhirnya HMLW #yeayyy and bagi para reader-san yang gabisa saya sebutin namanya satu-satu semua pertanyaan yang ada diriview terjawab di chapter 6 nanti ya e_e

Salam Sayang : RottenCytus


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Hey, My Lovely Writer!**

**•**

**By : RottenCytus**

**•**

**•**

* * *

"Dobe.." Sasuke menarik koper berwarna biru tua besar ditangannya.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto seraya bangkit dari sofa empuk berwarna hitam yang terletak di ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke.

"Hn.." Gumam pria berambut hitam itu.

Perban tak lagi melilit dikepalanya dan memar tak lagi terlihat menempel di tubuhnya. Ya, kesehatan pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha ini sudah pulih total. Sejak kemarin ia sudah diijinkan oleh dokter muda terbaik dikotanya untuk pulang kerumah dan beraktifitas seperti biasa.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Ucap Naruto semangat seraya menjambret koper berwarna biru tua itu dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Kau berisik dobe.."

"Tapi kau suka si berisik ini kan?" Naruto mengecup pipi pria pucat bermarga Uchiha ini.

"Mungkin.." Goda Sasuke seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"M-Mungkin..?" Naruto beracting dengan lengan menutupi matanya seakan-akan menghapus cairan asin yang keluar dari matanya.

"Hentikan acting murahanmu itu dobe. Dan cepatlah.."

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto lesu dan kembali berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam ini menekan salah satu tombol yang terletak didalam lift. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga pintu lift terbuka dan udara panas khas basement menerpa tubuh mereka. Dengan santai Naruto melangkah kearah mobil kesayanganya yang terparkir sejajar dengan mobil-mobil lainnya. Sesekali pria rambut pirang ini tersenyum kepada para penghuni apartemen lainnya yang ia temui di basement dan membuat mereka berteriak kegirangan atau bahkan kebingungan dan gugup.

"Tebar pesona.." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Itu sopan santun teme.." Naruto mengangkat koper itu dan memasukanya ke bagasi mobil.

"Hn.."

"Kau cemburu..?" Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke, membuat wajah pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini memerah dan memanas layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku baru tahu jika sopan santun hanya ditujukan untuk para gadis muda dan cantik saja.." Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobil berwarna oranye itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok empuk berwarna hitam.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya nervous. Walaupun ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sempurna sepertinya sifat playboynya yang satu ini memang sulit dihilangkan.

"Safety belt.." Ucap pria berambut pirang ini seraya menarik tali tipis lebar berwarna hitam dari sisi kiri Sasuke yang khusus digunakan sebelum berkendara.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu.." Sasuke menepis tangan tan itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kau ini tidak mesra sekali.." Protes Naruto.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti tokoh wanita dalam dramamu dobe.."

"Kalau begitu.. Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama.." Ucapnya seraya menirukan gaya Tsunade.

Sasuke tak merespon dan memalingkan wajahnya kejendela.

"Kau marah teme..?" Naruto mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut.

"Tidak.."

"Benarkah..?" Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke. Membuat pria berambut itu memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela dan menatap mata sebiru lautan itu.

"Hn.." Ucapnya seraya menatap mata Naruto.

"Kalau gitu cium aku.." Naruto mendekatkan jarak bibir mereka berdua.

"Kau berisik dobe.." Pria berambut hitam itu mendorong wajah Naruto dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya kejendela.

"Sikapmu itu menunjukan jika kau marah teme.." Protes Naruto.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu ini dobe.."

"buktikanlah kalau kau tidak marah, Baru aku akan berhenti.."

Kesal karena merasa ditantang oleh actor tampan berambut pirang ini, Sasuke menarik kerah baju Naruto, dan mencium pria 22 tahun ini tepat di bibir.

"Kau puas..?" Ucapnya seraya melepaskan kerah baju berwarna hitam itu dari tangannya.

"Belum.." Seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau.." Naruto memasukan tangannya kedalam baju Sasuke. Mengusap permukaan kulit Sasuke yang lembut dan sesekali memelintir tonjolan pink didada kekasihnya ini.

Sadar jika tubuhnya terancam bahaya Sasuke dengan sontak mendorong wajah Naruto kearah dashboard mobil.

-DUAGH-

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku. Kujepit kepalamu dijendela mobil.." Ancam Sasuke.

"Teme, kau jahat sekali! Kau kan kekasihku." Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Tidak semua orang mau, mempunyai kekasih mesum sepertimu yang bisa 'melakukanya' dimana saja dan kapan saja dobe.."

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Naruto lesu seraya menyalahkan mobil sport berwarna oranye kesayangannya dan mengendarainya keluar dari basement gelap bersuhu panas itu.

Sesekali pria berambut pirang ini melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih setia memalingkan wajahnya kerah jendela. Perjalanan yang ia kira akan menyenangkan ini tergantikan oleh perjalanan hening yang membosankan. Memang ini semua salahnya, tetapi seharusnya Sasuke memaklumi jika Naruto selalu ingin menyentuhnya karena dasar cinta, bukan hanya nafsu belaka.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto.

Tak ada respon. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam ini tetap tidak berpaling dari kaca mobil.

"Sasukeee.." Panggil Naruto dengan nada manja.

"Kau menjijikan dobe.."

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto lagi.

"Fokuslah dengan stir dihadapanmu dobe, aku tidak mau mati ditanganmu.." Sasuke tetap tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari kaca mobil.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu.." Ucap Naruto datar.

Butuh waktu sekitar 4 jam perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna. Dan selama 4 jam itupun tidak ada satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut sepasang kekasih yang satu ini.

"Punggungku sakit.." Ucap Naruto seraya merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur putih besar.

Ya, di Hotel inilah tempat dimana Naruto biasa menginap sendiri atau bersama teman-temannya jika ia mengunjungi Suna, kota yang terkenal akan laut dan pasir lembutnya. Presidential Room atau biasa disebut juga dengan Penthouse Room yang dimana merupakan lantai teratas dari sebuah hotel. Dengan ruangan yang lebih besar, pemandangan serta perlengkapan terbaik dan juga merupakan kamar termahal dari hotel ini, sudah ia booking selama seminggu penuh untuk menunjang seluruh kegiatannya di Suna.

"Teme.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn.."

"Sampai kapan kau mau marah.." Ucapnya seraya memejamkan matanya yang terasa amat berat.

"Aku tidak marah dobe.." Sasuke mendorong koper miliknya dan milik Naruto merapat ketembok.

"Kemarilah.." Ucap pria bermbut pirang ini seraya menepuk sisi kasur yang kosong.

Ingin membuktikan jika ia memang tidak marah, pemuda yang biasa dipanggil Sasuke ini merebahkan dirinya tepat disebelah Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Ucap Naruto seraya memeluk Sasuke. Menghirup aroma mint itu dalam-dalam dan sesekali mengecup leher Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dobe.." Ucapnya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku jangan diamkan aku seperti tadi.." Naruto menjilat leher Sasuke. Mengigitnya dengan lembut dan membuat sebuah kissmark disana.

"Nhh... D-Dobe.." Desah Sasuke.

"Karena aku.. tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi se—perti... Zzz.. Zzz..."

"Hn..?" Merasa tak ada lagi sentuhan dari Naruto, Sasuke menoleh menatap wajah Naruto yang kini tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Kehilanganku..? lagi..?" Gumamnya pelan.

{•}

"Dobe.. Dobe.." Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lemas Naruto yang menggulung dengan selimut. Dinginnya ruangan dan empuknya kasur itu sepertinya membuat Naruto tak ingin lepas dari kantuknya walaupun sudah 7 jam tertidur dengan pulas.

"Nhh.. Apa?"

"Aku mau pergi ke supermarket.."

"Kutemani ya.." Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya yang lemas bangkit dari atas kasur.

"Lihatlah kondisimu saat ini dobe.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tenagaku sudah pulih kok.." Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan terhuyung kearah kamar mandi.

"Dasar dobe.."

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Akhirnya actor tampan yang satu ini keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar dan berseri-seri.

"Suna.. Here I come..!" Ucapnya menirukan tokoh-tokoh dalam sebuah game RPG.

"Kita ini sudah di Suna dobe.."

"Uh.. Maksudku toko-tokonya teme.." Ucap actor tampan ini malu.

"Terserah kau saja.." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan mendahului Naruto.

{•}

"Neji bisakah kau menepikan mobilmu di resto depan..?" Ucap Sakura.

"Huh? Kenapa memangnya..?" Neji melirik kearah gadis cantik disebelahnya ini.

"Aku lapar, dan malam ini biar aku yang mentraktir kalian makan.." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Mentraktir kami..?" Neji mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Aku akan mengecat rambutku menjadi hitam jika aku berbohong.."

"Baiklah.." Ucap Neji seraya memutar stir mobilnya kearah resto yang Sakura maksud.

Baru saja hendak membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam mobil, kakak beradik Hyuuga ini dikagetkan oleh teriakan Sakura.

"Jangan ada yang keluar dari dalam mobil..!"

"S-Sakura ada apa..?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Teriakanmu itu membuat kupingku tuli mendadak.." Neji menutup kedua telinganya dan melirik kearah Sakura.

"Neji, Hinata.." Sakura menunjuk kesebuah supermarket yang terletak persis berseberangan dengan lahan parkir Resto bintang 5 ini.

"Bukankah itu mobil Naruto-kun..?" Tanya Hinata.

"Benarkah..?" Neji memincingkan matanya kearah tempat yang Sakura tunjuk.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri Neji.." Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo kita sapa Naruto-kun.." Ucap Hinata.

"Jangan.." Larang Sakura.

"eh..? Kenapa memangnya?" Hinata menatap gadis rambut pink itu bingung.

"Kita lihat dulu.." Ucapnya.

"Maksudmu..?" Tanya Neji.

"Kita lihat dengan siapa Naruto disana.." Ucap Sakura seraya melirik Neji dan Hinata dengan seringai diwajahnya.

{•}

"Totalnya $70 tuan.." Ucap seorang penjaga kasir kepada Sasuke.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya.." Naruto menyerahkan uang $100 kepada sang penjaga kasir.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu dobe.." Protes Sasuke.

"Dan aku tidak butuh protesmu teme.." Ucapnya seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke, menyeretnya menjauhi meja kasir dan kembali ke mobil oranye kesayanganya.

"Kau lapar teme..?"

"Diseberang sana ada restaurant favoritku. Mereka menyajikan menu makanan tradisional khas Suna. Kau mau mencobanya..?" Ucap actor tampan yang satu ini seraya menyalahkan mobil sport bertenaga kuda miliknya.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Tujuan selanjutnya sudah ditetapkan.." Ucapnya semangat dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampanya.

{•}

"Sepertinya dugaanku selama ini benar.." Ucap Sakura bangga.

"A-aku.. Aku.." Hinata menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Tidak kusangka.."

"Hentikan acting bodohmu itu Neji.." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu seraya menjitak kepala Neji

"A-Acting apa..?" Protes Neji.

"Acting terkejutmu pria tampan.."

"Neji-nii.. Kau sudah mengetahui semua ini..?" Hinata menatap mata Neji dengan lekat. Mencari setitik kejujuran dari dalam mata sang kakak.

"Aku.. A-Apa maksud kalian? Aku baru mengetahui semua ini sekarang.." Neji memalingkan wajahnya dari dua gadis cantik yang saat ini tengah melirik satu sama lain.

"Neji.." Panggil Sakura.

"Neji-nii..!" Panggil Hinata.

"Aku, Maksudku.. Tidak, Aku. Ck.. Baiklah! Aku mengaku! Aku sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini.."

"Sejak kapan..?" Sakura memandangi wajah Neji yang kini tertunduk lesu.

"Ulang tahun Kakashi. Tepatnya 4 hari yang lalu.." Jelas Neji.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami..?" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sakura, Hinata.. Kalian tahu? Ada saatnya dimana seseorang ingin menyembunyikan tentang hal pribadi mereka bukan? Entah itu masalah, status, atau bahkan sebuah hubungan.."

"Aku tahu Neji.." Sahut Sakura.

"Lalu, jika kau tahu! mengapa kau sangat peduli dengan hubungan mereka Sakura..?!" Bentak Neji.

"Jika benar Naruto hanya mencintai Sasuke karena fisiknya mirip dengan Sai..." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Neji dan Hinata yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Aku pernah mengalami kondisi yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya.."

"Dicintai oleh seorang pria hanya karena fisik dan pribadiku mirip dengan wanita yang ia cintai sebelumnya.." Ada nada sedih yang tersembunyi dibalik perkataan Sakura.

"Karena itu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika sampai si pirang bodoh itu berani melukai Sasuke. Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan, membuat reputasinya hancur, sampai ia menjadi gelandangan dijalan!" Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura.." Hinata menutup kedua matanya yang tak henti mengeluarkan cairan asin panas itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura.." Ucap Neji dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Ck, kalian ini. sudahlah itu hanya masa la— GYAAA!" Teriak Sakura spontan.

"S-sejak kapan mobil itu ada disana..?!" Sakura menunjuk kearah mobil sport milik Naruto yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Haruskah kita mengikuti mereka..?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata, akan terlalu beresiko.."

"Kau benar Neji, Kita akan menunggu mereka disini saja.." Ucap Sakura.

Sudah 2 jam lamanya Sakura tidak mengalihkan mata emeraldnya dari arah pintu masuk resto. Sesekali wanita berambut pink ini menggeliat tak nyaman diatas jok mobil karena tubuhnya terasa pegal dan sakit. Ditambah lagi kantuknya yang menjadi-jadi saat melihat Neji dan Hinata yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas sejak 30 menit lalu.

"Ck, Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan kalian.." Decak Sakura kesal.

Perut yang lapar, hawa kantuk yang dahsyat, dan tubuh yang tak angsur membaik. membuat Sakura harus mengacak rambutnya frustasi kerap kali ia mendengar Neji mendengkur.

"Kau berisikkk!" Sakura mengacak, dan menjambak rambut Neji kesal.

"Nhh.. kau yang berisik Sakura.." Gumam Neji tidak jelas seraya menepis tangan gadis cantik berambut pink itu.

"Kau pria shampo menjengkelkan Neji.." Ucapnya kesal dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

Tak mau membuang-buang energi lebih banyak lagi, Sakura dengan cepat memakai topi dan jaket warna pink favoritnya. Meninggalkan mobil putih yang dihuni kakak beradik Hyuuga yang saat ini tertidur lelap, dan berjalan perlahan menuju supermarket disebrang jalan.

"Totalnya $50 nona.."

"Simpan saja kembaliannya.."

"Terima kasih nona!" Ucap sang penjaga kasir dengan wajah sumringah. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga mendapatkan tip dari 2 orang superstar yang ia kira hanyalah orang biasa berpenampilan aneh.

Ingin menikmati masa bersantai lebih lama, Sakura menyamankan dirinya disebuah bangku kayu panjang yang terletak didepan supermarket. mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik kesukaanya yang baru saja ia beli dari supermarket dan langsung menenggaknya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"Ah.. Segarnya.." Ucap wanita cantik berambut pink ini.

Jalanan yang terbilang cukup sepi, gelapnya malam, dan udara yang sejuk disertai angin malam khas Suna menerpa wajah cantik dan rambut wanita cantik ini. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara beraroma khas itu dalam-dalam.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini.." Senyuman manis membingkai wajah cantik wanita berambut pink itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini..?" Suara bariton khas pria mengagetkan wanita berumur 22 tahun yang sedang menikmati masa nostalgianya ini.

"Silahkan.." Sakura menoleh dan memperatikan pria disampingnya. Tubuh yang ideal, rambut hitam, kulit pucat, disertai topi, kacamata hitam, syal, dan jaket kulit yang melekat ditubuhnya, Entah kenapa Sakura merasa tak asing dengan penampilan pria tampan disampingnya ini.

"Ini sudah malam, apa yang wanita cantik sepertimu lakukan disini..?" Tanyanya.

"Menyegarkan tubuh..." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Hahaha.." Tawa renyah terdengar dari pria disampingnya ini.

"Kenapa kau..?"

"Tidak, hanya saja alasanmu itu aneh sekali.." Sang pria yang tidak diketahui namanya ini menggaruk kepalanya nervous.

"Alasan..?" Sakura menatap pria disampingnya aneh.

"Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh?" Tanya si pria.

"Menurutmu..?"

"Aku pikir kau hanya bercanda.." Sang pria mengedikan bahunya.

"Pfft.. Dasar bodoh.."

"Siapa namamu..?" Tanya sang pria.

"Aku..?"

"Bukan, aku bertanya pada bangku ini.." Goda sang pria.

"Ck, namaku Saki.." bohong Sakura. Walaupun sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin berbohong, statusnya sebagai seorang superstar terkadang membuat wanita cantik berambut pink ini secara terpaksa harus berbohong didalam keadaan tertentu.

"Saki.. Nama yang bagus.." Puji sang pria.

"Hm.."

"Tetapi seharusnya kau tidak usah berbohong padaku.." Ucap sang pria datar.

"Eh..?"

Dengan secepat kilat sang pria yang tidak diketahui namanya ini melepas kacamata dan topi miliknya. Memamerkan wajah putih pucat, rambut hitam pekat, dan wajah yang tak lagi asing bagi Sakura.

"Hai sakura.."

"Sai..?"

"Heyyyooo.." Sai melambaikan tanganya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Konserku Sakura.." Sai memamerkan beberapa lembar tiket VIP ditanganya.

"Konser?" Sakura menatap Sai bingung. Ia masih tidak percaya jika pria yang sedari tadi berbincang denganya adalah Sai, mantan kekasih dari Naruto dan juga pria yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan favorit bagi Sakura dan Hyuuga bersaudara.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk beracting dalam project barumu, sampai-sampai kau melupakan teman seprofesimu ini.." Goda Sai.

"Ya, sepertinya aku benar-benar lupa.." Sakura yang masih setia menatap Sai bingung.

"Aku punya 5 tiket VVIP untukmu. Suna beach besok pukul 8 malam. Datang ya.." Dengan melambaikan tanganya, pria pucat yang satu ini berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sai tunggu..!" Teriak Sakura, namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Pria tampan berkulit pucat itu tidak mendengar teriakan Sakura dan terus berlari menjauh.

"Sial..!" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

{•}

"Teme lihat, Pria itu berlari seperti dikejar hantu saja.." Ejek Naruto saat melihat seorang pria berlari dengan cepatnya.

"Teme..?"

"Hn..?" Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari pria tampan disampingnya ini.

"Kau kenapa teme..?" Tanya Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengemudikan mobil kesayanganya kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Sepertinya aku melihat Sakura didepan supermarket.."

"Sakura? Tidak mungkin, ia akan kesini besok bersama Neji dan Hinata.."

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke tak peduli.

"Perutmu pasti sangat kenyang.." Goda Naruto seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dobe.." Sasuke menepis tangan tan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku.." Naruto tersenyum seraya mengecup pipi Sasuke.

{•}

"Neji-nii itu Sakura!"

"Sakura..! Teriak Neji seraya menghampiri wanita berambut pink itu.

"Saat aku bangun, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah meninggalkan tempat ini.." Neji mengacak rambutnya ftustasi.

"A-Aku punya berita buruk.." Ucap Sakura seraya menarik tangan Neji dan Hinata mendekat kearah mobil.

"Sakura sebenarnya ada apa..?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Sai ada di Suna, tadi aku bertemu dengannya.." Ucap Sakura dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sai..?" Neji mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Sai menggelar konser di Suna Beach besok pukul 7 malam. Bahkan ia memberikanku 5 VVIP tiket.." Jelas Sakura seraya menormalkan deru nafasnya.

"Candaanmu sangat lucu Sakura.." Neji tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu wanita berambut pink ini.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?!" Sakura menjambak dan mengacak rambut Neji.

"Hey! Saku— ouch! Ma-maafkan aku.."

"5 VVIP ticket! Untuku, Kau, Hinata, Kakashi dan Naruto pastinya.."

"Naruto-kun..?" Hinata menatap Sakura bingung.

"Ya, Tetapi sepertinya saat ini Naruto belum mengetahui tentang Sai.." Sakura menyeka dahinya yang tak henti memproduksi keringat dengan selembar tissue.

"Lalu, Bagaimana jika Naruto tahu..?" Neji mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu.." Sakura menatap Neji dan Hinata bergantian.

"Ini lebih rumit dari yang kubayangkan Sakura.." Neji menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Aku tahu Neji.."

"Sai-kun tidak menyerah.." Gumam Hinata.

"Mungkin Sai memang masih mencintai Naruto.." Neji melirik kearah Sakura yang saat kini tengah mondar-mandir dihadapannya dengan gelisah.

"kurasa Sai mengira jika Naruto masih belum mempunyai kekasih sampai saat ini.." Ucap Sakura

"Mungkin saja Sai-kun ingin kembali bersama Naruto-kun.."

"Itu sudah pasti Hinata, Tetapi ada satu hal penting yang belum ia ketahui bukan..?" Ucap Sakura dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

{•}

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, memamerkan warna hitam pekat seperti batu onyx itu kepada langit-langit ruangan bernuansa coklat pastel dengan dominan putih itu. Ia mengantuk, tubuhnya juga lelah, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya rileks dan tertidur diatas kasur empuk itu. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah samping, memandangi wajah tampan Naruto yang kini tertidur pulas tidak berdaya. Rambut pirang, kulit tan, mata biru yang kini terpejam, batang hidung yang tinggi, dan bibir lembut milik Naruto, entah kenapa rasa aneh itu muncul lagi. rasa aneh yang bergejolak dalam dirinya saat memandangi wajah actor tampan yang berstatus sebagai kekasih hatinya ini.

"Kau terpesona akan ketampananku teme..?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri.." Dengan sontak Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dari hadapan Naruto.

"Jika kau terbangun ditengah malam itu pertanda ada seseorang yang sedang menatapmu.." Ucap Naruto seraya mendekap tubuh putih pucat Sasuke.

"Kau percaya pada mitos bodoh seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja! karena aku terbangun saat kau menatapku.." Dengan seringai mesumnya Naruto mengecup pipi dan wajah Sasuke.

"Hentikan dobe.." Tolak Sasuke seraya menyikut perut Naruto.

"Kau tidak suka kukecup..?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku bukan wanita dobe.."

"Lalu—"

"Dobe hentikan omong kosongmu, suaramu membuat kepalaku sakit.." Potong Sasuke seraya menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi. Menutupi tubuhnya dari terpaan hawa dingin yang dihasilkan dari sebuah pendingin ruangan.

"Teme.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn.."

"Sepertinya kau butuh kehangatan.." Naruto kembali mendekap tubuh Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berkulit pucat merasa hangat dan nyaman dalam dekapannya.

"Ucapanmu itu menjijikan dobe.."

Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut actor tampan pujaan wanita yang satu ini saat mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur teme..?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk.." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ada suatu hal yang kau pikirkan..?" Tanya Naruto..

"Bukan urusanmu.."

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn.."

"Aku bisa membuatmu mengantuk.." Naruto berbisik tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

"Dobe, tidak hari ini.."

"Kenapa tidak..?" Goda Naruto seraya menjilat dan mengigit lembut kuping Sasuke. Mengirimkan sebuah signal ajakan untuk bercinta kepada pemuda yang berusia 7 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya ini.

"Aku butuh istirahat"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa.." Naruto tersenyum seraya mendekap Sasuke lebih erat lagi.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu.."

"Hn.."

"Kau pasti—"

"Zzz..Zzz.." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh dengkuran halus Sasuke.

Ya, Sepertinya dekapan dan kehangatan tubuh Naruto dengan suksesnya membuat pria bermarga Uchiha yang satu ini tertidur pulas.

"Goodnight.." Ucap Naruto serya mengecup pelipis Sasuke.

{•}

Malam berganti pagi, Sang bulan menghilang dan digantikan oleh matahari. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan juga pemuda berkulit pucat didekapannya. Tak mau membangunkan Sasuke, dengan sangat perlahan ia bangkit dari atas kasur. Memaksa tubuhnya yang masih lemas untuk melangkah kearah toilet. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit bagi Naruto untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum pergi beraktifitas. Merasa sudah cukup dengan penampilannya, dengan santai Naruto bersiul dan kembali melangkah kearah kamar.

"Tidurmu nyenyak..?" Tanya Naruto seraya mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn.."

"Mungkin aku akan pulang malam teme.." Naruto menggaruk kepala bingung. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasih hatinya seorang diri disini. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau membuat Sasuke harus menunggu dirinya selesai syuting hingga larut malam.

"Terserahmu saja dobe.."

"Sampai nanti.." Ucap Naruto seraya mengecup dan mengusap kepala Sasuke.

Pria bermarga Uchiha yang satu ini kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk itu saat melihat tubuh Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu. Ia tak mengantuk, hanya saja ia ingin menikmati masa-masa santai saat Naruto tidak berada disekitarnya.

{•}

"Istirahat 30 menit.." Teriak Kakashi.

Naruto berjalan terhuyung kearah Sakura, Neji,dan Hinata. Panasnya Suna dan banyaknya scene yang melibatkan dirinya sepertinya sukses membuat pria berambut pirang ini kelelahan.

"Lelah...?" Ucap Sakura seraya melempar sebotol minuman isotonik kepada pria pirang ini.

"Sangat.." Sahut Naruto seraya menangkap botol berwarna biru itu dan dengan sekejap minuman isotonik itu sudah habis ditenggak oleh actor tampan bermarga Uzumaki ini.

"Itu sudah deritamu sebagai tokoh utama Naruto.." Ejek Neji yang langsung saja dibalas oleh decakan kesal sang Uzumaki.

"Tidak terasa, sebentar lagi kita akan menyelesaikan film ini.." Senyum manis menghiasi wajah Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menonton konser? Ya, hitung-hitung melepaskan penat sehabis bekerja.." Usul Sakura.

"Aku setuju.." Ucap Neji.

"Aku mau!" Jawab Hinata girang.

"Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang.." Tolak Naruto.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali aku memiliki 5 tiket VVIP yang diberikan secara khusus oleh Sai kemarin.." Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimat.

"Sai..?" Naruto menatap Sakura bingung. Tentu saja pria tampan berambut pirang ini tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Hanya saja ia tidak percaya jika Sai juga berada di Suna.

"Kau tidak tahu? Malam ini Sai akan mengadakan konsernya di Suna beach pukul 8.." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar seraya memamerkan 5 lembar tiket konser ditangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu.."

"Lalu, kau akan ikut kami atau tidak Naruto..?" Tanya Neji.

Naruto tertunduk lesu, ia terlihat bingung, dan menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus datang atau tidak.

"Setidaknya hargailah kebaikan Sai, Naruto.." Ucap Sakura seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu pria pirang tampan ini.

"Ck, baiklah.. Aku akan ikut" Ucap Naruto seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi. Ia terlihat masih sedikit ragu dengan keputusanya, tapi perkataan Sakura benar adanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus menghargai kebaikan Sai, toh ia sudah mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa hari ini akan pulang malam.

"Baguslah!" Dengan seringai menghiasi wajah cantiknya Sakura melirik kearah Neji dan Hinata yang saat ini juga tengah melirik kearahnya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7.30 malam. Naruto, Sakura, Neji, dan Hinata sepertinya baru saja menyelesaikan scene terakhir yang cukup menyita tenaga dan waktu mereka hari ini. Dengan sedikit tergesa, para superstar ini meninggalkan lokasi syuting dan menuju ke Suna Beach dengan kendaraan masing-masing.

"Kupikir kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu haha.." Ucap Sakura seraya mendudukan dirinya disalah satu VVIP seat.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama.." Timpal Neji.

"Kakashi terkadang terlalu memaksa.." Protes Hinata.

"That was professional do Hinata.." Ucap Naruto seraya menyulut sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya.

Konser pun dimulai. Sorak sorai dan teriakan dari para Fans saat melihat Sai berlari keatas stage harus membuat Hinata menutup telinganya. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah mantan kekasih Naruto yang satu ini. Kulit putih, rambut hitam, tubuh ideal, wajah tampan, walaupun memang tidak setampan Sasuke tetapi pria bernama Sai ini dengan suksesnya membuat para fans dari kalangan pria dan wanita berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaa Saaiiiiii!" Teriak Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan tidak mau kalah dengan para fans yang lainnya.

"Haha dasar wanita.." Ejek Naruto. Dengan rokok yang masih terselip diantara jarinya sesekali pria bermata biru ini melirik kearah Sai dan menatap pria berambut hitam itu dari kejauhan hingga konser selesai.

{•}

"Hey tampan..."

"Halo.."

"Hai Sai-kun.."

"Sakura, Neji, Hinata? Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang!" Sambut Sai dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Kau tidak melihat kami?"

"Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu fokus di stage haha.." Sai menunduk dan menggaruk kepalanya malu.

"Konser yang keren.." Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan dari balik pintu.

Surprise..?

Tidak, Ponsel yang tertinggal di meja mengharuskan pria berambut pirang ini untuk kembali mengambilnya dan berpisah dari rombongan Sakura, Neji dan juga Hinata.

"N-Naruto..?" Sai menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Kulit tan, rambut pirang, mata biru, dan suara khasnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ya, Naruto masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hey Sai.." Sapa Naruto dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kami ada urusan mendadak. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu.." Ucap Sakura seraya menyeret Hinata dan Neji.

"Baiklah hati-hati di jalan dan sampai jumpa besok.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai khasnya.

Saat bayangan ketiga temanya hilang Naruto berbalik kearah Sai dan mendekati pria pucat itu.

"Apa kabar Sai. Lama tidak bertemu.."

"Uh.. A-Aku sama seperti biasa..." Jawab Sai terbata. Ia tidak tahu jika berbicang dengan Naruto bisa membuatnya salah tingkah seperti ini. Bahkan ia tak mampu menatap mata biru itu.

"Baguslah.." Sahut Naruto.

"Ya.. Haha" Sai kembali menggaruk kepalanya gugup.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali Sai. Ini sudah sangat larut, lagipula kau pasti lelah.." Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk bahu Sai dan berjalan kerah pintu.

"Naruto.." Sai menarik lengan baju Naruto. Menahan pria berkulit tan ini untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku.." Gumamnya pelan. Bahkan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Naruro.

"Sai..?"

"Maksudku, bolehkah aku mengunjungimu besok..?" Sai segera melepaskan genggaman tanganya dari lengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Kau bisa mengunjungiku di lokasi syuting besok.."

"Benarkah..?"

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok.." Dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya Naruto melambaikan tanganya kearah Sai dan berjalan santai menuju mobil oranye miliknya.

_30 menit kemudian_

Dengan sangat perlahan Naruto merebahkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. Mendekap tubuh pucat itu dan mengendus bau mint favoritnya yang berasal dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Panggil Naruto.

"Sasuke.." Ia mulai mengecup dan menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Nhh.. Dobe..?" Merasa tidurnya terusik Sasuke membalikan badannya menghadap sosok pirang berkulit tan yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yo.." Sapa Naruto setelah mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Tepat jam 12 tengah malam.." Ucapnya seraya mengikuti actor-actor film horror.

"Kau gila? Ini sangat larut.."

"Ya, uh.. Kakashi terkadang terlalu memaksa.." Bohong Naruto.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke.

"Mungkin besok aku akan pulang larut lagi.." Naruto mendekap tubuh pucat itu lebih erat.

"terserah kau saja dobe.."

"Kau tidak rindu padaku teme..?" Bibir lembutnya mengecup leher Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berkukit putih pucat itu sedikit tersentak dan mengerenyitkan alisnya.

"Mungkin, sedikit saja.." Sasuke mengalungkan lengannya di leher pria pirang itu dan mendekatkan jarak mereka berdua.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto menyentuh pinggang Sasuke. meniadakan jarak diantara mereka berdua, Mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut dan menjilatnya perlahan. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini tergantikan oleh ciuman panas dan saling mendominasi dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Jilatan demi jilatan, hisapan demi hisapan dan gigitan demi gigitan membuat Sasuke terpaksa harus menyerah karena tak mampu lagi mengimbangi ciuman liar yang memang dari awalnya didominasi oleh pria pirang ini.

"Nhh.. Hhh!" desahnya seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Kau kalah.." Ejek Naruto setelah melepaskan ciuman panas mereka berdua.

Sasuke melirik kesal kearah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya tersengal dan tanganya mengusap sisa saliva yang masih menetes dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kau brengsek.." Ucapnya seraya membalikan badannya memunggungi Naruto. Menarik selimut tebal itu hingga menutupi kepalanya agar terlindungi dari tangan-tangan mesum Naruto.

Pria berambut pirang ini tertawa puas menatap kelakuan kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Diam kau dobe..!" Bentak Sasuke.

Mengerti jika kekasihnya sedang dalam kondisi mood yang buruk Naruto kembali mendekap pemuda berkulit pucat ini dengan erat. Mengecup kepalanya walaupun terhalang selimut dan mengucapkan kata-kata selamat tidur tidak lupa dengan kalimat akhir yang sangat manis.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.."

Dengan begitupun Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, mengumpulkan stamina untuk kembali bekerja besok dan tak lupa menepati janjinya untuk menemui Sai tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke tentunya.

{•}

"Hai Naruto.."

Suara bariton khas pria mengagetkan Naruto yang saat ini tengah beristirahat disebuah sofa empuk yang berada di salah satu ruangan.

"Sai?"

"Heyyo.. Kubawakan kau sesuatu.." Ucapnya seraya menaruh sebuah kantong berisikan mangkuk besar keatas tubuh Naruto.

"Untukku..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk siapa lagi memangnya?" Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut sang vokalis band ini.

"Thanks, Wow ramen..! Kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar.." Ucap Naruto berbasa-basi.

"Ya, tadi sebelum pergi ke sini aku melewati sebuah toko ramen yang sepertinya populer di Suna, karena penasaran, aku mampir saja senentar.." Bohong Sai. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkan Ramen ini sejak tadi pagi khusus untuk Naruto.

"Whoa ramen ini sungguh lezat..!" Ucap Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya menyantap Ramen jumbo pemberian Sai.

"Benarkah..?"

"Hm.. Kau mau mencobanya..?" Naruto menggeser mangkuk itu mendekat kearah Sai.

"Tidak, untukmu saja.." Rasa puas menyelimuti hati Sai. Walaupun status mereka berdua sekarang hanya sekedar mantan kekasih. Ternyata Naruto masih mau menerima Ramen pemberiannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakannya hingga habis..!" Ucapnya semangat seraya menyumpit dan membawa ramen itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau menyukainya Naruto..?" Tanya Sai berbasa basi. Tentu saja ia tahu jika Naruto menyukai atau bisa dibilang mencintai ramen. Bagaimanapun juga Sai adalah seseorang yang pernah mengisi hati dan kehidupan Naruto 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Tentu saja, rasa ramen ini hampir sama dengan ramen langgananku di konoha.."

"Kalau begitu, Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku makan ramen sehabis selesai syuting..?" Rasa was-was dan takut ajakannya ditolak sempat menyelimuti pikirang sang vokalis ini. Namun ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum kearahnya dan mengatakan...

"Ide yang bagus.."

Semua rasa takut, was-was, khawatir itu hilang dan tergantikan oleh rasa senang. Rasa senang bercampur aduk dengan rasa lainnya yang tak mampu ia jabarkan.

"Baguslah, aku akan menunggumu.."

"Mungkin sekitar 3 scene lagi.." Jelas Naruto seraya menaruh sumpitnya kedalam mangkuk besar yang kini kosong itu.

Sai mengangguk mengerti seraya melambaikan tamganya kearah Naruto yang kini berlari dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Ia menyamankan dirinya di sofa empuk itu. Pikiranya tidak bisa lepas dari actor tampan bermarga Uzumaki itu. Suaranya, wajahnya, matanya, bibirnya, dan sentuhannya. Sentuhan lembut sang Uzumaki yang mampu membuatnya mendesah hebat diatas ranjang.

Merasa ingatannya sudah kelewat batas, Sai menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Sial.." Ucapnya.

Ia tahu ini salah, salah karena mencintai mantan kekasihmu dan menginginkanya kembali. Tetapi Sai juga tidak mampu menahan gejolak didadanya. Ya, ia masih mencintai Naruto. Rasa cintanya masih sama seperti dulu tidak ada yang berubah.

"Sai.."

Sentuhan hangat mendarat di pipi pria berusia 22 tahun ini. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat sosok seseorang berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Naruto..? Ah maaf aku tertidur.." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari sofa. Sepertinya memikirkan actor tampan berambut pirang yang satu ini cukup menguras tenaga hingga membuat Sai terlelap diatas sofa seperti itu.

"Ayo.." Ajak Naruto.

"I-iya.." Jawab Sai salah tingkah.

Dengan langkah santai, Naruto dan Sai menuju lahan parkir dimana mobil mereka terparkir bersama dengan mobil-mobil lainnya.

"Sai? Apa yang kau lakukan..?" Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobil.

"Uh.. Menaiki mobilku..?"

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kau bersamaku saja..?" Ajak Naruto. Bukan untuk mendapatkan nilai lebih atau sekedar menarik perhatian Sai, Naruto melakukan ini karena ia tahu persis jika Sai baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia tak akan bisa menyetir dengan fokus dan bisa-bisa ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit seperti kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

"B-baiklah.." Jawab Sai malu-malu seraya menghampiri Naruto.

"kau lupa..? kau akan berakhir di rumah sakit jika kau memaksa menyetir.." Ejek Naruto seraya mengoper gigi dan kopling mobilnya.

"Aku ingat. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan lupa.." Tawa hambar terdengar dari mulut Sai. Ia selalu ingat kejadian hari itu. Dimana ia ingin membuat pesta kejutan Untuk Naruto tepat pada pukul 12 tengah malam dan berakhir dengan mobilnya yang hancur karena menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

"Dan kau membuatku seperti orang gila dengan piyama berlari-lari di lorong rumah sakit hahaha.." Ucap Naruto secara tidak sadar.

"Ya..." Sahutnya pelan.

"Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berbicara.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Naruto, itu kedai ramennya.." Ucap Sai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu? Baiklah..! Ramen here I comee.."

Naruto membanting stirnya kearah kiri. Membuat suara decitan yang berasal dari ban dan rem mobil. Untung saja ini Suna, dimana kau bisa bebas menyetir dengan caramu sendiri sepuasnya tanpa takut harus tertilang polisi.

"Kau masih suka melakukan itu hingga sekarang..?" Tatap Sai horor.

"Hanya di Suna ehehehe.." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau gila.." Ucap Sai seraya turun dani mobil dan berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Sai..! hahaha Tunggu.." Panggil Naruto seraya berlari mengikuti Sai dari belakang.

"Selamat datang.." Sapa sang pelayan ramah.

"Aku butuh tempat untuk 2 seat.."

"Ikuti aku.." Ucap sang pelayan.

"Sai, disini terlalu ramai.." Naruto merasa tak nyaman karena lirikan dan bisikan para pengunjung lainnya saat ia dan Sai masuk kedalam kedai bertema tradisional itu.

"Santai saja Naruto.." Ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu actor tampan berambut pirang itu.

"Silahkan.."

Sai mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi. Mengambil sebuah buku menu dan memesan beberapa mangkuk ramen jumbo dengan rasa yang berbeda-beda.

"Kau akan berpesta..?" Goda Naruto seraya mengambil sumpit yang tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Kau benar..." Sai tersenyum dan memanggil pelayan ramah itu kembali ke mejanya.

"Tolong bawakan kami sake.."

"Baik.." Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti.

"Sake..?" Naruto mengedikan bahunya horror. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang jago minum, actor tampan berambut pirang ini tahu betul jika Sai adalah peminum yang buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat buruk.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk Naruto, kau tenang saja.." Ucap Sai santai.

_90 menit kemudian_

"Naruto sejak kapan mobilmu berwarna oranye..?"

"Sejak kau mabuk Sai.." Ejek Naruto.

Sai menyamankan dirinya diatas jok mobil. Ia mengantuk, kepalanya sakit, dan pandangan matanya mengabur. Sepertinya meminum sake saat perutmu kosong bukanlah hal yang baik. Bahkan Naruto harus merelakan beberapa mangkuk ramen yang terpaksa harus terbuang karena Sai sudah mabuk berat.

"Dimana hotelmu..?" Tanya Naruto seraya menghidupkan mobil sport kesayangannya itu.

Sai merogoh saku celananya, menarik sebuah posel pintar berwarna biru miliknya dan menyerahkanya pada Naruto.

"Pasword..?" Tanya Naruto.

"9264"

"Kau masih memakai pasword itu? Hahaha.."

Naruto membuka akun email milik Sai. Mencari sebuah email booking dari hotel tempat pria pucat ini menginap.

"Ternyata kau menginap di hotel yang sama denganku.." Ucapnya seraya menyelipkan ponsel biru itu ke tangan Sai.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto mengemudikan mobil sport miliknya. Jalanan suna yang teraspal halus membuat mobil dengan harganya yang selangit ini menunjukan performa yang bisa dibilang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan Naruto hanya memerlukan waktu 35 untuk untuk menempuh jarak sejauh 20 km.

"Sepertinya kau bertambah berat Sai..."

Naruto perlahan merebahkan tubuh Sai keatas kasur. Menyelimuti tubuh pucat itu dengan selimut dan meregangkan otot-otot yang terasa pegal setelah menggendong Sai dipunggungnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang..." Ucapnya seraya memperhatikan jam dinding yang menggantung manis di tembok.

"Jangan.."

Genggaman lembut dilengan kirinya membuat pria berambut pirang ini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi Naruto.."Naruto menoleh kearah pria berkulit pucat itu.

Kelopak mata yang sempat terbuka kini kembali menutup perlahan seraya dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya. Naruto mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Memandang lirih pria berkulit pucat yang kini tertidur lelap dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam lengannya erat.

"Ya.. Aku tidak akan pergi Sai.." Gumam Naruto pelan.

{•}

-Bzzz.. Bzzz... Bzzz-

Getaran ponsel berwarna hitam ini sukses membangunkan Sasuke dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia meraba atas meja dimana handphone itu tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hn.." Sahutnya pelan.

"Kau dirumah?" Suara pria yang sangat familiar terdengar dari speaker ponsel miliknya. Dengan sontak Sasuke terbangun dan membuka matanya paksa.

"A-aku sedang tidak dirumah Shikamaru.." Bohong Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, temanku baru saja kembali dari desanya dan ia membawa tomat cherry yang sangat banyak. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai nanti!" Sahut Shikamaru.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mematikan ponselnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berkata jujur kepada Shikamaru jika saat ini ia sedang menemani Naruto sekaligus berlibur di Suna.

"Ck, Dasar dobe.." Decak Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke melirik kearah jam yang kini menunjukan pukul 10 pagi. Merasa ada yang ganjil, Ia bangkit dari atas kasur dan berjalan keseluruh penjuru ruangan namun yang ia temukan hanya ruangan kosong, sepi, dan suara dengungan halus yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan.

Ya, ia baru saja menyadari jika Naruto belum pulang sejak kemarin.

"Kemana si dobe itu..?" Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu lemari pendingin, mengambil beberapa buah tomat segar beserta segelas air putih dan dengan lahap ia langsung menghabiskan 8 buah tomat segar itu.

Setelah perutnya kenyang, Sasuke menghabil sebuah handuk berwarna biru tua dan melangkah santai kearah kamar mandi.

Dinginya ruangan dan suhu air tidak menghentikan Sasuke untuk menyegarkan tubuh putih pucatnya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

"Ck.." decaknya kesal seraya mengamati shampo dan sabun cair milik Naruto yang beraroma citrus.

"Dasar citrus-man.." Ejek Sasuke.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan lain penulis muda tampan ini pun secara terpaksa menggunakan sabun dan shampo milik Naruto.

Selesai dengan kegiatanya di kamar mandi, ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk berseprei putih yang kini terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

Dengan malas ia melirik kearah laptop yang tertumpuk rapih dibawah beberapa buku tebal dan novel miliknya yang bersampul warna-warni. Sasuke tahu betul jika masih ada beberapa cerita yang belum ia selesaikan, dan ia juga tahu kapan deadline akan datang dan membuatnya seperti orang gila dengan wajah dan rambut urak-urakan, terduduk diam diatas kursi dengan laptop dihadapannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyelesaikan cerita itu dan menyentuh laptopnya seujung kuku-pun.

"Membosankan.." Gumamnya pelan seraya bangkit dari kasur dan meninggalkan penthouse mewah itu.

"Silahkan tuan Uchiha.." Ucap salah seorang receptionist wanita kepada Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil.

"Terimakasih.." Ucapnya datar.

Dengan santai ia melangkahkan kakinya kesebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam elegan yang terparkir dengan mobil-mobil lainnya. Menyewa sebuah mobil mewah untuk jalan-jalan dipagi hari yang cerah ini sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk bukan?

Sudah sekitar 2 jam ia berkendara, akhirnya Sasuke menepikan kendaraanya di salah satu cafe berlabel bebek hitam yang entah kenapa sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Setelah memesan 1 cup kopi dan sepotong cake, Pemuda tampan berambut hitam ini berniat untuk bersantai sejenak disalah satu meja yang terletak disudut ruangan. Namun niatnya terhentikan saat pundaknya tiba-tiba saja ditepuk oleh seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Konser yang bagus" ucap seseorang itu dengan sangat percaya diri.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap wanita itu bingung "Konser..?"

"Konsermu di suna beach kemarin, Kenapa kau terlihat bingung..?" Sang wanita balik menatap Sasuke aneh.

"Maaf aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu.."

Wanita berambut panjang dengan baju minimnya itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan membelakan matanya kaget. "Maafkan aku! Sepertinya aku salah orang.." Ucapnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Konser? Suna beach? Aku?" Gumamnya pelan. Tak mau ambil pusing Sasuke mengedikan bahunya dan kembali kedalam mobil.

Sasuke menyesap kopi itu disela-sela kegiatannya menyetir. Rasa pahit dan getir yang menyentuh lidahnya memang menjadi rasa favorite tersendiri bagi pemuda yang hobi menulis ini.

"Suna Beach 50 meter lagi.." Ucapnya pelan.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang semangkin menjadi-jadi, Sasuke meningkatkan kecepatan kendaraannya. Menyalip beberapa mobil dihadapannya dan menulikan telinganya dari teriakan protes dan klakson mobil pengendara lain.

Sesampainya di Suna beach ia langsung disambut oleh spanduk dan poster berukuran besar dengan wajah Sai dan beberapa anggota band lainnya menghiasi seluruh pantai.

"Hn.." Gumamnya pelan.

{•}

"Sasuke..?"

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin dan juga sedikit membasahi rambut pirangnya.

"Ahh.." Desahnya lega saat menghempaskan tubuh atletis miliknya keatas kasur.

Sepertinya hari ini adalah yang sangat melelahkan bagi actor tampan yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Keputusan yang ia pilih untuk menemani Sai berujung dengan begadang semalaman di kamar hotel yang bersuhu sangat dingin itu. Ditambah lagi kecanggungan antara mereka berdua yang semangkin menjadi-jadi saat Sai terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat jika tanganya menggenggam lengan Naruto. Jika saja saat itu Sakura tidak meneleponnya untuk cepat datang ke lokasi syuting, entah bagaimana Naruto akan meloloskan dirinya dari situasi canggung itu.

"Sasuke..." Gumamnya pelan.

Ya, masalahnya dengan Sasuke belum terselesaikan. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan kepada Sasuke karena tidak pulang semalam? Apakah Sasuke akan mempercayai kebohonganya untuk yang kedua kali? Ataukah Sasuke akan mengetahui jika selama ini Naruto berbohong?

"Arggghh.." Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kepalanya sakit memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dan wajah Sasuke nanti saat bertatap mata denganya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja! Lagipula sepertinya Sasuke sedang pergi keluar.." Ucapnya kesal.

_4 jam kemudian_

Tubuh tan itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Suhu kamar yang tadinya sejuk dan dingin kini berubah menjadi panas dan pengap.

"Panas sekali.." Naruto menendang selimut itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mematikan pendinginnya.."

"Kau sudah pulang..?" Naruto membuka matanya paksa untuk menatap pemuda tampan berambut hitam ini.

"Hn.."

Naruto merangkak mendekati Sasuke yang terduduk santai di sebelahnya. Ia memeluk tubuh pucat itu dan mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Darimana saja kau dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uh.. Itu.. Aku menginap di lokasi syuting hehe.." Jawabnya tergugup.

"Hn..."

"Lalu, kau darimana teme..?"

"Hanya berjalan disekitar Suna.." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian ia menyambar remot yang tergeletak diatas meja dan kembali menyalahkan pendingin ruangan itu.

"Dobe.." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya..?"

"Lupakan saja.." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eh? Sasuke tungguuu..." Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Kau mau makan apa dobe?"

"Terserah kau saja.."

"Hn.." Gumamnya mengerti. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menunjukan kemampuan memasaknya kepada Naruto. Tak hanya lihai dalam menulis cerita pemuda tampan yang satu ini juga pandai memasak. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang saat ini hanya terduduk manis dengan wajah sumringah menunggu masakan buatan kekasihnya matang.

"Ini.."

"Terimakasih sayangku.." Naruto mengecup pipi lembut Sasuke.

"Kau menjijikan dobe.." Ucapnya seraya menyendok pasta dengan extra tomat, keju dan daging cincang itu.

"Aku hanya menunjukan rasa cintaku untukmu teme.." Ucapnya dengan cengiran nakal khasnya.

"Terserahmu saja.." Ucapnya tidak peduli, seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh ya dobe. besok, mungkin seharian aku akan menulis di Suna beach.." Ucapnya santai.

Naruto tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. "S-Suna beach..?"

"Hn.."

"Kenapa harus disana? Tempat itu kotor dan penuh sampah..?" Ucapnya dengan alis dan mulut tertekuk.

"Aku tahu.. Konser 2 hari yang lalu benar-benar luar biasa bukan?" Sasuke mulai menjebak Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan jeniusnya.

"Y-ya.. Konser itu sungguh luar biasa.." Sahutnya

"Kau menonton konser itu?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti.

"A-aku? T-tidak.. Haha.." Naruto tertawa nervous.

"Sayang sekali. Mungkin lain waktu kita harus menonton konser bersama-sama dobe.." Ucapnya santai.

"Y-ya.. Lain waktu.." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya gugup dan kembali melanjutkan menyantap pasta lezat itu. Sesekali ia mellirik was-was kearah Sasuke. Apakah kekasih hatinya ini mengetahui jika ia berbohong? Atau memang kebetulan saja? Entahlah, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti akan situasi ini. Yang jelas malam ini ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya total dan bermesraan dengan Sasuke diatas kasur.

{•}

"Laptopmu?"

"Sudah.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan.." Ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya.

"Hn.."

Naruto menarik tangan pucat itu. Membawa tubuh Sasuke menghadapnya dan mengecup bibir pucat itu. "Jangan pulang terlalu larut.."

"Kau bukan ayahku kan?" Ejek Sasuke seraya melambaikan tanganya dan menutup pintu depan penthouse mewah itu.

Dengan malas Naruto kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Keinginanya untuk bersama Sasuke seharian harus dibatalkan karena pemuda tampan berkulit pucat itu sudah meninggalkannya sendirian.

Syuting?

Tidak perlu khawatir, hari ini jadwalnya memang kosong. Kakashi sengaja memberikan hari libur bagi para actor dan acteess yang bermain di filmnya. Hitung-hitung untuk memulihkan seluruh tenaga mereka yang terkuras setelah 3 hari syuting tanpa henti.

"Haah.." Desahnya malas seraya berguling-guling diatas kasur.

"mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mengundang Sakura, Neji, dan Hinata kesini.." Gumamnya pelan.

Dengan cekatan tangan tan itu menekan layar sentuh ponsel dan mengirim beberapa pesan singkat untuk ketiga temannya.

-you've got 3 new message-

'From Sakura : baiklah aku akan kesana ;)'

'From Neji : ok'

'From Hinata : aku ikut apa kata Neji-nii saja'

Raut bosan yang menghiasi wajahnya sedari tadi kini tergantikan oleh cengiran nakal khas actor tampan yang satu ini saat membaca satu persatu balasan pesan singkat dari temanya.

-Ting..Tong..-

"Huh? Cepat sekali.. Belum ada satu menit mereka membalas pesan ku.."

Tak mau membuat para tamu menunggu, dengan segera actor yang memiliki wajah tampan ini bergegas menuju pintu dan memutar kenop yang terbuat dari stainless steel itu. "Kalian cepat seka— Sai?" Dengan seketika raut wajah girang itu kini tergantikan oleh raut wajah bingung dan juga cemas.

"Hey Naruto.." Sapanya santai.

"Uh.. Ah.. Itu.."

"Ini? Aku membawakanmu ramen.." Sahutnya santai seraya memamerkan beberapa mangkok ramen yang disusun rapih disebuah wadah plastik berwarna oranye.

"Bu-bukan! Maksudku bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ia membuat janji dengan ketiga temannya, tetapi kenapa pria pucat ini yang datang menghampirinya?

"Aku melihat mobilmu terparkir didepan. Lagipula dimana lagi kau akan menginap jika bukan di penthouse ini.." Jawab Sai santai seraya masuk kedalam penthouse mewah itu.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pusing. Bagaimanapun Sai adalah mantan kekasihnya tentu saja pria yang berstatus sebagai vokalis sebuah band terkenal ini mengetahui kebiasaan dan tempat-tempat favorite Naruto.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sai seraya meletakan ramen-ramen itu diatas meja.

"Uh.. Sebenarnya Sakura, Neji, dan Hinata akan datang kesini.." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran palsu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baguslah, aku juga ingin bertemu mereka.."

"Makanlah.." Ucapnya seraya mendorong mangkuk besar itu kearah Naruto.

"Terimakasih.."

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang menyantap ramennya dan Sai yang hanya terdiam menatap Naruto.

"Uh.. Sai? Kau tidak makan..?" Naruto menunjuk mangkuk ramen Sai dengan sumpitnya.

"Aku belum lapar, nanti saja.." Sai tersenyum seraya menggaruk kepalanya nervous.

"Baiklah.." Sahut Naruto datar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyantap ramen.

"Naruto.."

"Ya..?"

"Soal kemarin aku minta maaf.." Suara lirih terdengar dari mulut sang vokalis band ini.

"I-itu.. Tidak apa-apa Sai.." Naruto meletakan sumpitnya keatas meja. Nafsu makannya sebenarnya sudah hilang sedari tadi. Hanya saja ia tidak mau mengecewakan Sai yang sudah repot-repot membawakannya makanan.

"Maafkan aku..." Tubuh Sai bergetar, Wajahnya tertunduk, dan tanganya terkepal diatas paha pria yang memilik suara khas ini.

"Sudahlah Sai.. Tidak apa-apa.. Haha.." Naruto berusaha menutupi kecanggunganya dengan tertawa.

"Aku.. Aku masih mencintaimu Naruto.." Sai tahu jika hubunganya bersama Naruto sudah usai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan ia juga mengerti alasan mengapa mereka berdua memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Tetapi melihat Naruto secara terus menrus, membuat hati pria berumur 22 tahun ini tak tahan lagi untuk menahan rasa cinta dan hasratnya yang masih menginginkan pria berambut pirang ini seperti dulu.

"Dobe?"

Eh..?

Suara ini..?

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu. Memandang sosok pemuda yang ia kenal berdiri disana dengan laptop di tanganya. "Sa-Sasuke..?"

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu.." Ucapnya datar seraya meletakan kunci mobil milik Naruto keatas meja.

Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke, mencengkram bahu pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu dan menatapnya dengan lekat. "I-ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan..!"

Biru menatap hitam. Ada guratan kesedihan, dan kekecewaan terpantul dari pupil hitam itu.

"Menyingkir dariku dobe.."

"Sasuke dengarkan pen—"

"Kubilang menyingkir!" Potong Sasuke seraya menepis tangan tan itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini..!"

"Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi.." Ucapnya datar seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu..!" Naruto kembali mencengkram bahu pemuda berambut hitam itu. Namun percuma, Sasuke kembali menepis tanganya dan bergegas meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke.." Nafasnya tersengal menahan emosi. Tanganya mengepal keras hingga jari-jari tan itu memutih, seraya pupil birunya tak henti menatap punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh.

{•}

-Tok..Tok..-

Sasuke mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, Menunggu seseorang dari dalam sana untuk membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan ia masuk. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke mengunjungi salah satu apartemen yang terletak cukup jauh dari kediamannya ini.

"Sasuke..?" Shikamaru mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Sasuke mengunjungi apartemennya di malam hari jika tidak ada urusan penting yang mendadak ataupun hanya sekedar untuk bertamu.

"Masuklah. kubuatkan kau minuman hangat.."

Sasuke tak merespon. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyamankan dirinya disebuah sofa mungil berwarna coklat tua dan mematikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi tak henti bergetar. Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha ternyata cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu, Ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang lelah dan hatinya yang.. Kecewa? Marah? Sedih? Terluka...? Entahlah Sasuke tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi hatinya yang campur aduk saat ini.

2 cangkir kopi hitam itu kini menghiasi meja kecil ditengah-tengah ruangan. Dinginnya udara malam dan air conditioner membuat Sasuke segera meneguk dan merasakan hangatnya kopi panas itu melewati mulut dan kerongkongannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Shikamaru seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya persis disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn.." Bohong Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" Tangan hangat itu mengusap kepala Sasuke. Memberikan rasa nyaman dan kekhawatiran dari seorang kakak pengganti.

Tubuh pucat itu menegang, alisnya mengerenyit seraya matanya memanas. Tenggorokanya tercekat, hatinya sakit seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didalam sana.

"Aku.."

"Aku..." Ulangnya pelan. Mulutnya terkatup rapat seraya melepas cairan asin yang sedari tadi mengganggu pengelihatannya.

Ya, Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Mencintai pria pirang itu sebagai seorang kekasih, sahabat, keluarga, serta rival.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku" Shikamaru tersenyum hambar. Ia mengerti dan Ia tahu ini sangat berat bagi Sasuke untuk menceritakan keadaannya. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kali pertamanya Sasuke memiliki kekasih dan terluka oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Shikamaru mengerti dan memaklumi hal itu.

5 menit kemudian wajah pemuda pucat itu kembali datar seraya menepis tangan Shikamaru.

"Singkirkan tanganmu.." Ucapnya ketus. Walaupun hatinya masih terasa sedikit sakit dan sesak. Ia tidak mau membasahi pipinya terlalu lama dan membuat harga dirinya turun. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pria. Dan seorang pria tidak akan menangis terlalu lama.

Shikamaru terkekeh melihat wajah Sasuke. Pipi yang basah, mata yang sembab dan bibir yang memerah. "Tidurlah.. Ini sudah larut.." Perintahnya halus.

"Hn.."

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tertepati sudah janjinya kepada Itachi untuk selalu menjaga dan menemani Sasuke disaat ia senang dan sedih. Bertahun-tahun ia sudah menanti dimana saat Sasuke akan mulai mencintai seseorang dan mengalami masa-masa seperti ini. Walaupun sejujurnya ia masih penasaran siapa yang menjadi kekasih hati Sasuke dan sanggup membuat pria tanpa emosi itu menitikan airmatanya.

{•}

"To.. Ruto.. Naruto!"

"H-huh?"

"Tidak baik melamun di siang hari seperi ini" ketus Sakura seraya meletakan 3 box donat serta snack lainnya keatas meja.

"I-Ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami Naruto-kun. Kemarin kami tidak bisa datang, maaf ya.." Hinata membungkukan badannya tanda bersalah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Kau Sakit Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak.."

"Aku akan bersiap untuk pengambilan scene terakhir.." Ucapnya datar.

"Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto?" Ucap Sakura seraya menatap punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh dari tempat mereka bersantai.

"Tidak" ucap Neji tak peduli.

"M-Mungkin Naruto-kun gugup karena pengambilan scene terakhir.."

"Entahlah Hinata. Tetapi insting ku mengatakan ia sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke.." Jelas Sakura dengan tangan yang tak henti mengusap dagu layaknya detektif dalam film-film.

Neji melirik malas kearah Sakura. "Hey.. Sudahlah, hari ini hari terakhir kita bekerja santailah sedikit.."

"Kau benar.. Mungkin aku akan kembali mengurusi masalah ini setelah berpesta nanti malam.." Jelas Sakura.

"Pesta..?"

"Kakashi mengundang kita ke bar miliknya malam ini untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita, Kau lupa Hinata?"

"Aku akan minum banyak malam ini.." Ucap Neji semangat yang dibalas tatapan malas dari Sakura dan Hinata.

_Beberapa jam kemudian_

Sorak sorai terdengar dari para kru serta para artis yang terlibat dalam film itu. Terkecuali Naruto, ia hanya tersenyum-senyum dan duduk terdiam diatas kursi.

"Karena keberhasilan kita malam ini kalian boleh minum sepuasnya di bar milikku!" Teriak Kakashi yang disambut manis oleh para kru dan artis.

"YEAAHH!"

"HOREEEE!"

"SELAMATTTT!"

Naruto menepuk bahu pria berambut silver itu. "Kakashi.." Panggilnya

"Hey! Naruto! Aku bangga padamu! Haha.." Pujinya kepada actor berambut pirang yang satu ini seraya menjabat tangan Naruto.

Actor tampan ini tersenyum seraya membalas jabatan tangan dari sang sutradara.

"Ayo.. Ayo.. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu lagi, mari kita minum sepuasnya.."

"Mungkin aku akan kembali ke hotel saja malam ini.." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ayolah.." Ucap Kakashi tak terima karena Naruto menolak undangannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakuan.." Ucapnya datar.

"Baiklah.." Kakashi mengambil amplop tebal dari saku celananya. Dengan kedipan dimatanya Kakashi menyelipkan amplop itu ketangan Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. "Anggap saja ini untukmu.."

"Terima kasih Kakashi.." Ucapnya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati para kru. "Hey kau.. Ambilah, pakai ini untuk bersenang-senang dengan temanmu.." Bisiknya pelan seraya menyelipkan amplop putih itu ke dalam tas salah seorang kru.

"T-Terimakasih Naruto-sama!" Ujarnya girang.

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah menuju mobil sport oranye miliknya yang terparkir cukup jauh dari lokasi syuting.

"Hah.." Desahnya lelah saat menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas jok berwarna oranye dengan dominan hitam itu. Dengan cepat tangan tan itu meraih ponsel yang terletak di dashboard mobil. Mengecek kotak email, pesan singkat, dan kontak masuk. Namun nihil... Tidak ada satupun balasan dari pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Naruto menghela nafasnya berat. Ia ingin cepat pulang. Cepat kembali ke hotel, membereskan semua bajunya dan kembali ke konoha untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke, yang saat ini tentu saja masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

_40 menit kemudian_

Dengan cepat Naruto mengepak semua bajunya kembali kedalam kopet dan tentu saja koper milik juga, bocah berambut hitam itu sepertinya lupa dan meninggalkan koper, serta buku-buku tebal miliknya tergeletak tak berdaya dimana-mana.

"Kau akan kembali ke Konoha malam ini?"

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kaget saat mendengar suara dari arah ruang depan.

"Sakura?"

"Yo.." Sahutnya datar dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Bukanya ka—"

"Ah tidak tidak.. Pesta membuat kepalaku sakit. Lebih baik aku membantumu membereskan seluruh ruangan ini, lagipula sepertinya kau kerepotan dengan koper berwarna biru tua itu.." Potongnya seraya dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"I-ini..." Dengan cepat Naruto menarik koper Sasuke dan menutupinya dengan baju-baju miliknya.

"Tsk. Tidak perlu menutup-nutupi itu Naruto. Aku sudah mengetahuinya.." Jawabnya santai seraya mulai mengepak buku dan baju milik Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

"Hey aku disini untuk membantumu.. Jadi cepatlah kau bereskan baju-baju itu.." Ucapnya ketus.

"B-baik.." Dengan semangat Naruto kembali melipat dan mengepak baju-baju itu. Biasanya ada Tsunade dan anak buahnya yang akan membereskan baju-baju milik Naruto. namun karena kali ini ia membawa Sasuke, tentu saja ia tidak mau perjalanan romantis bersama kekasihnya terganggu oleh orang luar walaupun sesungguhnya Tsunade sudah mengetahui akan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. Lelahnya.." Desah Sakura malas seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa empuk berwarna coklat muda. Semua baju dan buku sudah rapi tertata didalam koper. Naruto melempar sebotol minuman isotonik kearah Sakura yang langsung dijambret oleh tangan mungil wanita berambut pink itu. "Thanks.."

"No, I'm the one who should say thank you lady.." Ucap Naruto sopan seraya mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Sakura.

"Aku tidak melihat Sasuke sejak tadi.." Tanya Sakura seraya meneguk cairan isotonik itu.

"Kami bertengkar. Ada sedikit kesalah pahaman diantara kami.."

"Biar kutebak, it's all about that freakin' vocalist rite?"

"Yeah.."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semua ini Naruto..?"

"Aku harus profesional dalam pekerjaanku Sakura, Dan bukan berarti Sasuke tidak penting bagiku. ia sangat penting! mungkin melebihi diriku sendiri. Tetapi aku juga tidak mau membuat film kita ini gagal.." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya seraya memijit keningnya.

"Karena film kita ini berasal dari skenario yang dibuat Sasuke bukan?" Sakura tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya seraya menepuk bahu bidang actor tampan berambut pirang itu. "Pulanglah, dan jelaskan semuanya.. Aku yakin Sasuke sangat mencintaimu Naruto.."

"Sakura.." Mata biru itu menatap lurus kearah pupil berwarna emerald.

"Pergilah.."

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Ia menarik 2 koper berat itu dan berlari keluar penthouse.

"Wow! Kuat sekali.." Sakura mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Seandainya ia menyukai wanita, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto.." Ucapnya santai seraya terkikik geli.

{•}

Sasuke melirik malas kearah pintu saat kegiatan mengetiknya terusik dengan suara bel dan ketukan yang tak henti sedari tadi.

Jemari putih itu menarik kenop pintu dan membukanya, menampakan seorang pria yang ia tahu betul siapa dia.

"Hai.."

Sasuke tak merespon dan memilih untuk diam.

"Aku Sai.. Dan sepertinya kau sudah mengenalku.." Ujarnya datar.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke seraya mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk kedalam apartemen miliknya.

"Aku memaksa editormu untuk memberiku alamat apartemenmu.." Ucapnya datar.

"Mau apa kau kesini..?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang hal kemarin.."

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan, aku sudah mengerti.." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau tidak mengerti Sasuke.."

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti?!" Bentak Sasuke emosi kembali menyulut dalam tubuhnya.

"Itu semua salah paham!" Naruto mencintaimu melebihi apapun kau tahu?!" Sai balik membentak Sasuke.

"Ia mengagumimu sejak 3 tahun lalu, saat ia mengalami cedera di lengan kirinya karena kecelakaan mobil dan berakhir di sebuah rumah sakit.." Ucapnya datar.

"3 tahun lalu?" Sasuke menatap bingung kearah pria yang memiliki paras hampir serupa dengannya.

"Ya.. 3 tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat keluargamu mengalami kecelakaan. Naruto melihatmu menangis di disalah satu sudut ruangan dan saat itu juga ia jatuh cinta padamu.." Jelasnya dengan senyuman palsu menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Ia ingin sekali memelukmu dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun.. Statusnya sebagai seorang actor membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya memandangmu dari jauh saja.."

"A-apa?"

"Sejak saat itu ia tergila-gila padamu, Lemari buku besar dikamarnya memiliki laci kecil yang terkunci bukan? Ia menyimpan semua novel karanganmu disana.." Ucapnya seraya menatap pupil onyx itu lekat. "Lalu kami bertemu di pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Dari awal bertemu dengan Naruto ia sudah menarik perhatianku. Wajah tampannya, matanya, tubuhnya... Ya, aku akan jujur padamu. Menurutku dia sangat sempurna. Dan 3 hari setelah itu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih.."

"Kau mungkin akan mengira jika aku berbohong padamu. Tapi kumohon percayalah Sasuke.. Karena Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku saat kami berpisah 2 tahun lalu.." Sai tersenyum hambar dan bangkit dari sofa itu. Berjalan pelan kearah pintu dan membalikan badannya.

"Sasuke.. Naruto tidak pernah mencintaiku sebagai Sai. Ia mencintaiku karena aku memiliki paras yang mirip denganmu.." Ucapnya lirih sebelum membuka pintu dan meninggalkan apartemen mewah bernuansa biru tua itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam dengan tangannya yang mengepal seraya menatap nanar kearah Sai yang kini telah menghilang dari balik pintu.

{•}

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama, air panasnya sudah disiapkan" sambut Tsunade sopan seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah Tsunade aku hanya datang untuk meletakan koperku saja.."

"Tapi ini pukul 11 ma—"

"Jaa Tsunade!" Naruto berlari menuju mobil miliknya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan waktu, yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu Sasuke, menjelaskan semua inti permasalahan dan memeluk tubuh pucat itu.

20 menit berkendara dengan kecepatan diatas normal Naruto memakirkan mobil mewahnya dibasement dan berlari menuju lift.

Lantai 1

Lantai 2

Lantai 3

_Ting_

Pintu besi itu terbuka perlahan menampakan lorong kosong khas apartemen dimalam hari yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri kecuali Naruto yang kini dengan santainya berjalan di lorong itu dan mengetuk pintu kayu berplat nama bertuliskan Uchiha.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, Menampakan sesosok pemuda berrambut hitam dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat dengan raut wajah shock "Dobe...?"

"Sasuke.." Biru menatap hitam dengan lekat. Ah betapa ia merindukan pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang sanggup merenggut hatinya ini.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan kopermu.." Ucapnya basa-basi.

"Hn.." Gumamnya pelan seraya mengambil koper biru itu dan bersiap untuk menutup pintu kayu itu.

Naruto membaca dengan cepat gerak-gerik Sasuke. Ia menahan pintunya dan menarik lengan putih itu. "Sasuke!" Ucapnya sedikit membentak.

"Lepaskan aku dobe!" Sasuke balik membentak seraya menepis tangan tan itu.

"Aku rindu padamu.." Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Pergilah.." Ucapnya dingin. Sejujurnya bukan kalimat ini yang ingin ia katakan. Hanya saja gengsinya sebagai Uchiha membuat penulis muda berbakat yang satu ini lebih memilih untuk berbohong dan membuat hatinya kembali terluka.

"Baiklah.." Sahut Naruto datar.

Dengan cepat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu kayu itu. Ia tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak mampu untuk melihat raut wajah Naruto sekarang.

Sasuke tertawa hambar seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. ternyata sampai saat ini pun ia masih tidak bisa bersikap jujur kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai. Mungkin juga ini terakhir kalinya ia akan melihat pria berambut pirang itu.

Wajah pucat itu menunduk "Payah.." Ucapnya lirih.

Ah.. Sudahlah persetan dengan gengsi dan statusnya sebagai Uchiha.

Sasuke menarik kenop pintu itu, membukanya lebar-lebar seraya pupil onyxnya menatap kearah sosok pria yang masih berdiri disana dengan kedua tangannya disaku celana dan cengiran khasnya.

"Tsk. Kau lama sekali teme.." Ucapnya santai seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Naruto..?"

Tangan tan itu mendekap tubuh kaku sang Uchiha. Memeluknya sangat erat seakan-akan takut jika akan kehilangan pemuda bermata onyx itu lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dipelukan sang Uzumaki, melepas semua beban berat dihatinya dan juga tubuhnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu dobe idiot.."

{•}

"Jadi Sai sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu..?" Tangan tan itu melingkar dipinggang Sasuke seraya bibirnya mengecupi leher putih jenjang itu.

"Hn.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, untuk tidak memberitahumu sejak awal.." Ucapnya pelan seraya menempelkan dahinya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Berhentilah mengoceh dobe.."

"Lalu bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh sang Uchiha.

"Mungkin..."

"Mugkin?" Naruto mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Karena kau masih berhutang padaku.."

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku tahu, ini semua tentang film bukan?" Ujar Naruto malas.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan seraya menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah sang actor tampan berambut pirang ini. "Jika film kita laris. Aku akan memaafkanmu.." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda seraya jemari putihnya membelai wajah tampan sang Uzumaki.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau matrealistis.." Ejeknya seraya mengecup bibir lembut itu.

"Hn.. Terserah apa katamu dobe.."

"Baiklah, Akan kubuktikan padamu jika aku berbakat.." Dengan seringai menghiasi wajah tampanya Naruto kembali mengecup bibir lembut Sasuke. Membawa tubuh sang Uchiha kedalam dekapannya dan menghirup aroma mint yang sangat ia rindukan.

{•}

"SASUKE! PADA PEMUTARAN PERDANA FILM INI, BERHASIL MERAIH 697 RIBU PENONTON!" ucap Shikamaru girang seraya melompat-lompat disekitar ruangan.

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke seraya Jemari putihnya kembali menari-nari diatas keyboard laptop. Seharusnya Sasuke dan Shikamaru berada disana untuk menonton secara langsung pemutaran film perdana mereka, hanya saja statusnya sebagau seorang penulis yang sedang dilanda deadline membuat pemuda dengan paras tampannya ini harus bekerja extra keras dirumah dan menyelesaikan lembar kertas berisi kalimat yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pembaca setianya.

"Sasukee! Kau seharusnya senang! Lihatlah! Naruto, Sakura, Neji, dan Hinata mengirimimu sebuah foto.."

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap ponsel dengan layar lebarnya itu.

Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah datarnya. Difoto itu Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, Sakura dengan senyum menggodanya, Neji dengan wajah coolnya, Hinata dengan senyum malu-malunya, dan Kakashi dengan jas hitam miliknya terlihat saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain.

Shikamaru menatap kemana arah mata Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Hey.. Kekasihmu itu Naruto ya?" Godanya seraya mencolek-colek tangan Sasuke.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit miliknya yang berwarna pucat.

"Kau menatap actor pirang itu penuh cinta dan lihatlah, wajahmu memerah.." Shikamaru terkekeh geli.

"H-Hentikan omong kosongmu Shikamaru.." Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona merah dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku bisa bernafas lega.." Ucapnya pelan seraya senyuman tulus terkembang dari sudut bibir Shikamaru.

"Huh..?"

"Tidak.. Sudah sana cepat kerjakan, aku pulang dulu.." Shikamaru mengacak lembut rambut Sasuke.

"Terserahmu saja.." Ucap Sasuke tidak peduli.

Jemari putih itu kembali bergerak lincah diatas keyboard seraya pupil onyxnya terfokus pada layar putih dihadapannya. 2 jam sudah ia bertaut fokus pada benda yang dialiri listrik itu hingga ia tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang kini tengah menatapnya lapar dari arah belakang.

Tangan kasar khas pria memeluk tubuh pucat itu dari arah belakang "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan teme.." Godanya seraya menciumi tengkuk Sasuke.

"D-dobe..?" Pemuda berkulit pucat ini sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan sang Uzumaki.

Tangan tan itu menarik dagu Sasuke, Memposisikan wajah mereka saling berhadapan, dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kurasa kau harus menepati janjimu.." Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Sasuke melingkarkan tanganya di leher sang Uzumaki. Mengusap rambut pirang yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Teme, bagaimana jika aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bekerja sama denganmu lagi..?" Tanyanya dengan suara sangat pelan.

Sasuke mendengus malas "Skenarioku memang bukan milik satu orang. tetapi aku milikmu, bukankah itu cukup?"

"Eh.. Eh? Ah! Iya! Ma-maksudku tentu saja!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya nervous.

"Lupakan saja.." Ucap Sasuke ketus seraya bangkit dari atas kursi.

"H-huh? Hey Sasuke! Tungguuuuuuuu..."

•

**•**

•

•

**•**

**END**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf untuk para reader yang sempet kecewa karena mikir Sai gaakan muncul di ff ini. Dia muncul kok tapi saya emang sengaja mau masukin dia hanya di chapter akhir aja.. Abisnya saya gatega bikin Sasuke sedih lama-lama hiks.. Dan seperti biasa updatenya telat banget ya ckckck _

Salam Sayang : RottenCytus


End file.
